


Take All That Is Yours

by goldenana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Pining, some side ships mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenana/pseuds/goldenana
Summary: —Hey. —Jaemin habla finalmente. —Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, con el tema del beso.Jeno mira a Jaemin. Parece neutral, como si no le importase para nada, devolviendo la mirada de Jeno con un poco de indiferencia. Asegurándose.Jeno quiere decir: “¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Cómo puedes besarme de esa forma sin que signifique nada? ¿Cómo esperas que no me sienta diferente? Los amigos no se besan, ni siquiera se enseñan a ello. No hacen eso.”—No. —Dice Jeno. —Nada ha cambiado.(aka Jaemin se ofrece para ser el primer beso de Jeno y Jeno ha estado enamorado de él durante demasiado tiempo como para decirle que no.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Take All That Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take All That Is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190918) by [Kihyunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunie/pseuds/Kihyunie). 



> First of all, I want to thanks Kati for letting me translate this beautiful fic.
> 
> Lo segundo, espero que os guste tanto como a mí.
> 
> Hay algunas partes que están en negrita. Son aclaraciones mías como traductora sobre algunas palabras o expresiones que, como tal, no tienen traducción al español, así que puse lo más parecido para comprender la historia.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!

Es una tarde de viernes y la luz entra por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, dibujando un cuadrado amarillo en la mesa. La madera está más caliente en esa zona, y Jeno extiende su mano para sentirlo. En el fondo, Jaemin está pasando el rato alrededor de los fogones, terminando de hacer la cena mientras tararea la canción de la radio. La habitación huele agradable, a aceite de sésamo y albahaca picada.

Jeno cree que esto es su todo favorito. ( **N/T: traducido literalmente, se refiere a “su cosa favorita”.** )

Jaemin se sienta y empuja un plato hacia Jeno. Comen en un silencio cómodo, Jaemin leyendo algo en su móvil, Jeno trabajando en una tarea. Cuando terminan, Jeno recoge los platos y los pone en el fregadero para lavarlos después. Es como funciona para ellos.

—No me esperes despierto esta noche. —Dice Jaemin más tarde. —Tengo una cita.

Jeno alza la mirada ante el tono de Jaemin. Éste sonríe, la anticipación es clara en su rostro.

Jeno se pregunta cuándo parará esto de doler. Dios sabe que ha presenciado esto bastante a menudo como para acostumbrarse a ello. Bastante a menudo para cambiar su expresión a algo casual, a pesar de la pequeña grieta de su corazón.

—¿Te refieres a una sesión programada de lío? —Él responde.

Jaemin ni siquiera tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado, sonriendo con falsa modestia.

—Llámalo como quieras. Un día de estos sabrás lo que te estás perdiendo.

Jeno casi se ríe. Él sabe exactamente qué se está perdiendo. Lo que Jaemin no entiende es que, a comparación de él, Jeno ni siquiera puede tenerlo.

—¿Dónde está Jaemin? —Renjun pregunta, quitándose los zapatos antes de seguir a Jeno hasta el salón.

—Es viernes —Jeno enfatiza y mira a Renjun.

Renjun pone sus ojos en blanco.

—Un día se cansará de eso.

Jeno quiere estar de acuerdo, pero no puede. Jaemin siempre ha estado… ahí fuera. Siempre le han gustado las fiestas siempre y cuando estuviese con la gente adecuada. Desde que llegaron a la universidad, no había nada que lo parase, ni siquiera Jeno. Él ya no lo intenta más.

—Todavía te gusta, ¿no? —Pregunta Renjun.

Jeno hubiese preferido que Renjun nunca lo adivinase ya que él es también amigo de Jaemin, pero Renjun tiene un talento raro de clarividencia del que Jeno no podía escapar. Ahora, es demasiado tarde, y Jeno está algo agradecido de que haya al menos una persona a la que no tiene que mentir.

—Es mi mejor amigo. —Jeno dice. —¿Algún día se irá esto?

Renjun se encoge de hombros y coge el mando de la televisión.

—Quizá no. Pero uno de los dos lo va a joder en algún momento y entonces ya veremos.

Jeno se pone cómodo entre los cojines. A veces desea que Renjun fuese más una persona que le consuele, pero quizás es mejor de esta forma. Nada de falsas esperanzas. Nada de sueños.

Jeno oye la llave girar en la cerradura, la puerta abriéndose. Alguien arrastra los pies en la entrada y entonces camina de puntillas hasta el salón.

Jeno mira a Jaemin, quien está de pie en la puerta.

—Estás de vuelta pronto.

Está claro que Jaemin está borracho. Su cara está sonrojada, sus rasgos relajados y el tipo de felicidad que sólo se da cuando está más allá de la borrachera. Su pelo está despeinado y Jeno se pregunta brevemente de quién son las manos que lo han hecho esta vez. O cuántas.

No tenía ninguna razón para quedarme. Te dije que no esperaras. —Jaemin responde, pero sonríe. Jeno odia y ama cuando está así: radiante, como si estuviera hecho de cosas más brillantes que los demás.

—Renjun se acaba de ir.

—¿Renjun? Mierda. ¿Qué me he perdido?

—Nada. Hemos visto la repetición de Hell’s Kitchen.

—¿Quién ganó?

—No te acuerdas de los nombres de todas formas.

Jaemin ríe, apoyando su hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Te vas a dormir ya?

Jeno asiente y se levanta. Jaemin lo sigue al baño con las piernas ligeramente tambaleantes, riéndose cuando Jeno lo estabiliza, y se lavan los dientes juntos en un silencio familiar.

Jaemin va a su habitación primero. Jeno se quita las lentillas, se lava la cara, escucha a Jaemin chocando con algo y luego blasfema con una voz quejumbrosa. Le hace sonreír, a pesar de todo.

Cuando Jeno entra en la habitación, Jaemin ya está en su cama, con la cara plana y fuera como una luz sobre su manta. Jeno lo mira por un momento de la forma en que raramente se deja, toma su plácido rostro, una mejilla aplastada contra el colchón. Sus pestañas son tan oscuras y bonitas y hace que Jeno piense en eso una vez hace años cuando Jaemin le dio un beso de mariposa, aleteando y haciendo cosquillas en su pómulo.

Jeno recuerda cómo su corazón se aceleró en su cercanía, algo extraño y extraño se despertó en su pecho, cuando estaba lentamente descubriendo lo que todo esto significaba - las noches sin dormir que pasaba pensando en Jaemin, los sueños, la extraña sensación que Jeno tenía cada vez que Jaemin se reía de algo que decía.

Ahora, tantos años después, Jaemin sigue teniendo el mismo efecto sobre él, incluso cuando está dormido.

Jeno casi se extiende para sentir la suave piel de Jaemin bajo la punta de sus dedos, pero no lo hace. Ahora sabe lo que significa todo esto. Sabe que no puede tenerlo.

Pero está bien. Está bien ser sólo amigos, se dice Jeno. Tomará los momentos tranquilos en los que Jaemin no mira, los pequeños marcos de tiempo en los que Jeno se deja hundir en los pensamientos que de otra manera trata de no entretener.

Una última mirada. Una última mirada sobre los delicados rasgos de Jaemin, sus anchos hombros, la constante subida y bajada de su respiración.

Jeno agarra las esquinas de la manta de Jaemin, la saca de debajo de su cuerpo y la tira sobre él. Entonces Jeno también se duerme.

Una cosa es compartir un piso y una habitación con tu mejor amigo. Otra cosa es cuando estás enamorada de él.

Jeno no sabe lo que estaba pensando cuando aceptó; no recuerda haber hablado de ello en absoluto. Tal vez nunca lo hicieron.

—Puede que traiga a alguien a casa mañana. —Le informa Jaemin durante el desayuno. Se ve como un desastre, círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, cara inusualmente pálida. Su voz es áspera, pero Jeno estaría mintiendo si dijera que no es atractivo.

—Está bien. —Dice. —Me quedaré en casa de Mark entonces, probablemente.

Jaemin mira hacia arriba.

—No tienes que irte, es sólo una amiga. Puede quedarse en la sala de estar; sólo vamos a pasar el rato, de verdad.

 _“Si fuese ese el caso, ¿me avisarías de verdad?”_ Jeno piensa, pero no lo dice.

—Está bien. No quiero interponerme.

“ _No quiero verte besándote con alguien más.”_

Jaemin sonríe y le lanza un beso.

—Eres el mejor.

—Lo sé. —Jeno suspira. —No me mereces.

—No te merece. —Seulgi le dice más tarde ese día. Ella es la única persona aparte de Renjun que sabe sobre Jaemin, y es la única persona que es al menos un poco más empática.

Jeno no sabe cómo lo supo. Su amistad empezó cuando Jeno necesitaba un tutor al principio del primer curso y ella entró en su vida como una especie de sobreprotectora hermana mayor. Más protectora, al menos, que su hermana de verdad, pero probablemente igual de entrometida.

—Lo sé. —Dice Jeno. —Debería seguir adelante y dejarlo.

—Como si pudieses.

—Quiero.

Ella se queda pensativa.

—Podría arreglarte una cita con Yerim.

—Por favor, no.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en decírselo?

Jeno pestañea.

—Si te gustase tu mejor amigo de la infancia, ¿querrías arruinarlo por confesar algo sin futuro?

—Tienes un punto. —Seulgi se rinde y revuelve su pelo. —Es sólo que odio verte sufrir. Desearía que Jaemin fuese un poco más tranquilo al menos, así que- oh, hablando del rey de Roma. Juraría que siente cuando alguien está hablando de él.

Jeno se gira para ver a Jaemin pasear hacia ellos. Se para detrás de la silla de Jeno y Jeno siente sus manos en sus hombros cuando mira hacia sus tareas.

—¿Qué hay, niños?

—Somos ambos más mayores que tú. —Seulgi le recuerda.

—No voy a dejar que eso me pare. —Jaemin responde de vuelta. —¿Qué hacéis en la biblioteca de todas formas? En la cafetería están vendiendo brownies.

—Demasiado caros. —Jeno señala. —Además, algunas personas tienen que estudiar, ¿sabes?

Jaemin se inclina hasta que su aliento le hace cosquillas en la mejilla de Jeno, sus brazos se traban en sus clavículas. Jeno no está seguro de si quiere empujarlo o acercarlo. Él realmente espera que Jaemin no note la expresión de Seulgi.

—Trabajas demasiado duro. —Murmura Jaemin. —Dejadme llevaros a comer brownies.

Seulgi se sienta.

—En realidad, tengo lugares donde estar. Jeno, envíame esos papeles por correo electrónico cuando termines con ellos y lo comprobaré, ¿vale? —Les lanza otra sonrisa y luego se va de allí antes de que Jeno pueda pensar en una buena respuesta.

La risa gutural de Jaemin es cálida contra la piel de Jeno.

—Supongo que sólo somos nosotros, entonces.

—Te encantaría. —Jaemin dice, cogiendo un poco del brownie con una cuchara.

Jeno gime internamente. Cada mes oye algo parecido, como un reloj, cuando Jaemin cree que por fin ha encontrado a alguien que está a su altura. “ _La amarás, Jeno, es tan dulce”,_ o _“él es tan divertido, Jeno, te morirías de risa si todos saliéramos juntos.”_

Jeno nunca los ama.

—¿Cómo es ella? —Pregunta de todas formas. Es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, después de todo.

La cara de Jaemin se ilumina.

—¿Quieres ver una foto?

 _“No”_ , Jeno piensa.

—Claro.

Jaemin saca su Instagram. Es hermosa. Por supuesto que sí. ¿Realmente llamaría la atención de Jaemin si no lo hiciera? Jaemin es sólo otro tipo después de todo. Es rubia y deportista, juega al tenis según sus posts y hace ejercicio.

—Parece agradable. —Dice Jeno.

—Tiene un amiga. —Jaemin señala significativamente, poniendo su teléfono enfrente de la cara de Jeno de nuevo. Esta foto muestra a la chica con otra, una morena con una sonrisa adorable.

—Mucha gente los tiene. —Jeno responde, sólo para ser difícil, y Jaemin pone sus ojos en blanco.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Si vienes conmigo mañana, os puedo presentar.

—Le dije a Seulgi que haría las tareas mañana.

—Sólo hazlos hoy y termina con eso.

Ambos se miran, conscientes de que Jeno simplemente no quiere, y Jaemin hace un puchero.

—Ya no sales conmigo nunca.

—Quizá porque diez minutos después, me ignoras para irte a ligar con alguien.

—¡Es lo que se hace en las fiestas! Deberías probarlo algún día.

Jeno alza sus cejas y Jaemin suspira.

—Está bien. La semana que viene, sólo nosotros. Nada de chicas, nada de chicos. Sólo como en la semana de los novatos. Prometo que no te dejaré tirado.

—Vale.

Jaemin sonríe. Jeno no confía en él.

—Tío, te dejaría quedarte en otro momento. —Mark le dice a través del teléfono y a Jeno se le cae el corazón a los pies. —Pero le prometí a Hyuck…

—Está bien. —Dice Jeno.

—Lo siento, tío. ¿Qué tal Renjun? —Pregunta Mark.

—Renjun no deja que la gente se quede si tiene clase a las nueve de la mañana al día siguiente.

—Eso es una mierda.

—Lo que sea, tío. Encontraré otro sitio.

Cualquier lado. Cualquier lado es mejor que su piso cuando Jaemin trae alguien a casa. No es que nunca pase nada, pero hay una forma específica de cómo Jaemin mira a quien sea que tenga encima. No excluye a _Jeno_ , pero Jeno se siente como un intruso de todos modos, se siente no deseado.

Y luego están los celos. Jeno trata de ignorarlo ya que sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, pero es difícil no sentir que le quema el estómago cuando Jaemin se sienta frente a él, coqueteando descaradamente con otra persona.

Prefiere dormir en un banco del parque que pasar por esto otra vez.

Jeno termina quedándose en la biblioteca. Agradece mentalmente a quien decidió que debería estar abierto 24/7 y no por primera vez. Parece ser la naturaleza de cualquier estudiante normal dejar todo hasta el último minuto y los horarios de la biblioteca han salvado las notas de Jeno más de una vez.

Jeno cree que es un poco preocupante que no tenga suficientes amigos para encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pero, de nuevo, fue demasiado torpe para pedirles mucho. Hay cosas peores que pasar la noche aquí de todos modos.

Es casi medianoche cuando el teléfono de Jeno vibra. A esta hora la biblioteca sólo contiene los estudiantes más estresados que le lanzan miradas molestas al ruido molesto.

Jeno estaba en su segunda misión y le iba bien, por lo que comprueba la identificación sólo con reticencia.

Es Jaemin sólo, así que descuelga.

—Hey.

—Me ha dejado tirado. —Jaemin dice, obviamente ofendido. —A _mí._ ¿Te lo puedes creer?

La primera reacción de Jeno es alivio, inmediatamente seguida por vergüenza y, después, empatía.

—Mierda, eso apesta.

—Es grosero. Ni siquiera yo hago eso. —Jaemin parece más enfadado que molesto. —Lo siento, ¿te he despertado? ¿Está Mark por ahí? Dile hola de mi parte.

—No estoy donde Mark. —Dice Jeno. Alguien detrás de él lo manda callar.

—¿Huh? ¿Dónde estás entonces?

—En la biblioteca.

—La… ¿Qué? Ven a casa ahora mismo.

Jeno suspira, diciéndole adiós a su progreso de sus tareas por hoy.

—Estoy allí en diez minutos.

Jaemin está sentado en la cocina cuando Jeno entra. Hay preparaciones para la cena: ingredientes dispuestos, el juego de cuchillos favorito de Jaemin brillando en la tabla de cortar, una línea de especias en el mostrador junto a la estufa. Él habría cocinado para ella, Jeno se da cuenta. Ella realmente se ha perdido algo.

—¿Por qué estabas en la biblioteca? —Jaemin pregunta antes de que Jeno pueda comentar. Hay dos tazas de té en la mesa, y Jaemin sopla el humo de una de ellas. Jeno piensa que la otra es para él.

Se sienta.

—No tenía ningún sitio más donde ir.

—¿Qué? Te dije que podías haberte quedado aquí.

—No quería fastidiar tu cita.

—No era serio.

—Habrías hecho la cena.

Se miran el uno al otro y Jaemin se rinde.

—Está bien. Pero la próxima vez, avísame cuando ninguno te deje quedarte con ellos, así puedo reorganizarme.

—Vale.

Ambos beben de su té en silencio por unos momentos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Pregunta Jeno.

Jaemin se encoge de hombros.

—Ya lo he superado. Pero tengo todas estas cosas para hacer un increíble guiso ahora, así que por favor dime que estás en casa mañana.

—Lo estoy.

Por las comidas de Jaemin, Jeno cancelaría todo.

Por _Jaemin,_ lo haría.

Con clases por atender y tareas que escribir y amigos con los que pasar el rato, la semana pasa volando. Jeno ya se ha olvidado de salir con Jaemin hasta que de repente es viernes otra vez y Jaemin se lo recuerda con suficiente antelación.

—Va a ser divertido. —Jaemin está insistiendo ahora, tirando su camiseta para ponerse otra. Jeno observa los bordes de sus costillas y las suaves caídas de su columna vertebral aparecen y desaparecen bajo el tejido. Es una de esas cosas que se sienten normales como mejores amigos pero que nunca se sentirán normales cuando te guste alguien. Es difícil de explicar. —¿Cómo me veo?

Jeno considera que la camisa de gran tamaño que Jaemin lleva ahora, la gorra blanca de Adidas que se pone al revés, los vaqueros ajustados, su sonrisa. Jeno quiere pasar sus dedos a través de las presillas de su cinturón y besarlo sin sentido.

—Como un **ligón***. ¿Podemos irnos?

**(*N/T: en la fic original pone _fuckboy,_ pero no le encontraba la traducción exacta a dicha palabra, así que puse lo más parecido que encontré.)**

Jaemin se mira de nuevo en el espejo, claramente satisfecho, y asiente.

—Vámonos.

Pasan aproximadamente diez minutos y cero esfuerzo hasta que Jaemin coquetea con alguien. Jeno está a su lado en el bar, esperando su turno para ordenar, escuchando a Jaemin intercambiar sutilezas con una chica que también está esperando.

—¿Con quién estás aquí? —Jaemin está preguntando y… oh no.

La mano de Jaemin encuentra su brazo antes de que pueda correr.

—Este es mi amigo Jeno.

—Hola, Jeno. —Dice la chica y le sonríe. Es pequeña, ni siquiera llega a su clavícula, y es atractiva. —Soy Hina.

—Hina acaba de decir que está pidiendo bebidas para sus amigos. —Le dice Jaemin. —Pensé que tal vez podríamos unirnos a ellos.

Jeno le da una mirada a Jaemin, una que quiere decir que “ _prometiste que seríamos sólo nosotros esta_ _noche_.” Jaemin le devuelve uno que transmite que “ _sólo estoy tratando de ayudar_.”

Pero Jeno lo odia. Estaba deseando tener a Jaemin para sí mismo fuera de su piso por una vez, lo que realmente no ocurre tan a menudo como se esperaría, pero por supuesto Jaemin intentaría esto. Trataría de empujar a Jeno fuera de su zona de confort y hacer que conociera a gente nueva. Trataría de encontrarle alguien como el amor que es cuando Jeno ha estado atascado en la misma persona durante tanto tiempo que no recuerda cómo gustar a nadie más.

—Ve yendo. —Jeno dice bruscamente. —Iré al baño rápido.

Jaemin no le cree, claro que no lo hace. Él conoce a Jeno en el interior, excepto por esa única cosa.

—Iré contigo. ¡Te veo en un momento, Hina!

Jeno abre la puerta, la mano de Jaemin quemando en su hombro.

—¿Por qué siempre estás haciendo esto? —Demanda Jaemin. —Cerrándote a la gente incluso antes de darles una oportunidad.

—No estoy buscando a nadie. —Jeno responde, encogiéndose de hombros. —Dijiste que sólo seríamos nosotros hoy.

–Estoy intentando ayudarte.

—No _quiero_ tu ayuda.

Jaemin frunce su ceño.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo vas a…? ¿No quieres salir con nadie? Quiero decir, esto es la _universidad_ , Jeno. Se trata de la experiencia, pero todo lo que tú haces es quedarte en casa y estudiar. ¿Qué cojones? Hay mucha gente fantástica aquí y podrías tener muchísima _diversión_ si te dejases. Sólo quiero que te diviertas…

—No soy _tú_. —Replica Jeno. Está tan cansado de esto, siempre escondiéndose, escondiéndose, escondiéndose. Pretendiendo que no quiere nada cuando lo que Jeno quiere _tanto_ … Es algo que él no puede tener. —No quiero esto. No pienso que es divertido. ¡Me _gusta_ quedarme en casa!

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho entonces?

—Te lo he estado diciendo durante mucho tiempo, pero tú nunca escuchas, joder.

Se miran el uno al otro y Jeno observa a Jaemin ablandarse, siente cómo eso lo calma.

—Vale. —Jaemin dice. –Vale, está bien. ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa y veamos _The Bachelorette_ en vez de estar aquí?

Esto es por lo que son mejores amigos todavía. Por lo que Jeno todavía no lo ha superado. Jaemin siempre lo presiona, pero tiene buenas intenciones y al final es el que mejor conoce a Jeno.

—Vale.

Jeno debería haber sabido que Jaemin no había terminado con él. Están a la mitad del episodio y Jaemin apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Jeno porque le gusta hacerlo cuando le pregunta.

—¿Por qué odias tanto salir?

—No lo odio. —Jeno evade la pregunta.

–Pero nunca lo haces. Y, cuando lo haces, casi nunca hablas con la gente, incluso cuando muchos de ellos intentan ligar contigo. ¿No echas de menos besar a alguien? —Jaemin sigue.

Jeno exhala, deseando que su corazón lata más despacio. No le hace caso.

—No puedes echar de menos aquello que no sabes.

El arrepentimiento es inmediato. Jaemin se incorpora, coge el mando y para el programa, mirando fijamente a Jeno. Aquí viene.

—Lee Jeno. —Él pronuncia lentamente. —¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has besado a nadie?

Jeno se encoje de hombros, negándose a mirar a Jaemin a los ojos. Es un terreno peligroso, y ha estado evitándolo por una razón. Jeno no quiere hablar con Jaemin sobre esto; hace más difícil el mentir. Más difícil de lo que ya es.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? —Jaemin pregunta, tocando con su dedo el muslo de Jeno. —Pensé que dijiste que besaste a Hyunjin.

—Te dije que salí con ella.

—Mierda. Si lo hubiera sabido, no me habría rendido con Hina tan fácilmente. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

Jeno comete el error de mirar arriba. Jaemin parece genuinamente preocupado, y también agitado, jugando con la tela del pantalón de Jeno. Eso le hace ponerse más nervioso.

—Claro que lo estoy. —Jeno admite.

—Todavía es pronto. Podemos volver y…

—No. Quiero decir, tú puedes volver si quieres, pero… Yo no soy mucho de fiestas.

Jaemin parece que quiere decir más, pero lentamente se apoya de nuevo en el pecho de Jeno, poniendo otra vez el episodio. Ven cómo la soltera besa a alguien en una piscina de aspecto caro, ven la noche de las rosas cuando ella clasifica a los chicos que no le gustan. Parece un concepto tan extraño cuando lo piensas primero, pero en realidad no es tan diferente de la vida real.

—¿Es porque tienes miedo? —Jaemin pregunta tranquilo.

—Es porque no he encontrado a nadie a quien quiera besar. —Miente Jeno.

—Quizá si salieses más, lo harías.

—Jaemin.

—Sólo digo. Y, además, no hay nada malo en practicar. Sabes, así te aseguras que sabes lo que haces cuando encuentres a alguien que realmente te guste.

Esa es exactamente la lógica que Jeno esperaba de Jaemin.

—Quizás. Pero yo no… Yo no soy como tú. Yo simplemente no puedo acercarme a gente desconocida, hablar con ellos durante cinco minutos y, mágicamente, querer besarlos. Yo solo… Yo no puedo hacer eso. Besar a alguien que no conozco, ni siquiera por curiosidad. Y no es que aquellos que conozco les gustaría besarme, y enseñarme menos. Sería extraño. Así que voy a esperar.

“ _Esperar hasta que no te quiera más.”_

—Bueno. Tienes suerte de ser amigo de Na Jaemin, una leyenda. —Jaemin dice y se incorpora.

—¿Qué? — A Jeno no le gusta por dónde está yendo esto. Para nada. Su respiración se pausa antes incluso de que Jaemin diga el resto.

La sonrisa de Jaemin luce depredadora, un tiburón en aguas conocidas.

—¿Sabes? Soy bastante bueno besando…

El corazón de Jeno palpita ante la insinuación.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Somos mejores amigos, bastante cercanos. Te he besado en la cara muchas veces ya. No habría nada de qué preocuparse. No me importaría enseñarte si estás de acuerdo con ello. Ya sabes, como colegas. Nada de sentimientos. Una oferta única.

Jeno sabe que debería decir que no. Echarla por tierra antes de que la idea se convierta en algo real. Sabe que debería decir algo como “ _¿no haría las cosas incómodas?_ ” o “ _esto es absolutamente ridículo, ¿qué cojones?_ ”. Sabe que debería declinarlo simplemente para salvar su corazón, pero, ¿qué puede hacer? Jaemin se acaba de ofrecer para ser su primer beso, y Jeno es débil y ha estado años deseando por esto.

Es sólo un beso, de todas formas. Jeno lo aceptará, se arrepentirá, luego lo encerrará bien profundo en su corazón hasta que sea una memoria polvorienta a la que mirar enternecido. Quizá le haga pasar página.

—Um… —Jeno murmura, cerrando sus manos para que Jaemin no vea cómo tiemblan. —¿V-vale?

La indiferencia abandona la cara de Jaemin.

—¿Qué?

El corazón de Jeno se sale de su pecho, aterrizando contra el suelo para que así Jaemin pueda pisotearlo.

–¿Estabas de broma? Lo siento…

—No. —Jaemin dice con rapidez y ríe con sorpresa. —Simplemente, no me esperaba que dijeras que sí.

—Oh.

La sonrisa de Jaemin vuelve. Toca la rodilla de Jeno y se acerca.

—Genial. ¿Quieres probarlo ahora?

El aliento de Jeno se le atrapa en el pecho y eso no es bueno, no puede ser bueno. Tiene que salir de aquí.

—Yo, uh, tengo que irme a dormir. Pero mañana, ¿quizás? ¿La semana que viene?

Jaemin se ríe y Jeno tiene el terrible sentimiento de que puede ver a través de él.

—Está bien, mañana.

Al día siguiente, Jeno no está seguro de si no se ha imaginado todo. No sería el primer sueño que tiene sobre este tipo de situaciones y está completamente seguro de que no sería la más rara. Jaemin no ha dicho nada sobre ello en toda la mañana, así que tal vez la imaginación de Jeno se está volviendo muy ilusoria. Tal vez debería hacer que lo revisen.

Pero entonces Jaemin lo encuentra en el salón donde está viendo videos de YouTube en su TV. Hay algo en su expresión que le recuerda a Jeno cómo mira a la gente con la que coquetea y le hace sentir mareado y un poco como una presa.

Jaemin se sienta a su lado, ya demasiado cerca. Nunca antes ha habido un _acercamiento_ con Jaemin, pero están a punto de aventurarse en nuevas aguas, aguas que Jeno ni siquiera debería probar. Ya sabe que está a punto de ahogarse. Pero aquí están de todos modos.

—Jeno. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Puede decir que sí. Puede todavía escapar de esto, escapar de algo que probablemente nunca superaría.

Pero Jeno ha esperado por mucho tiempo como para salvarse ahora. Ha deseado y querido y suplicado al destino para que le diese _algo._ Ahora, ahí estado, servido a él en bandeja de plata.

Jaemin sonríe.

—Tampoco me diría que no a mí.

Jeno sabe que es un error el segundo antes de que los labios de Jaemin toquen los suyos, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Jaemin lo está besando. Jeno ha tenido años de imaginación, años de fantasías embarazosas, años de sueños para prepararse, pero nada se compara con la realidad. Jeno siente que está volando y siendo aplastado en la tierra a la vez. El tacto de Jaemin le hace sentir como siempre, pero también es diferente, tal vez porque no hay lugar para que Jeno huya, no hay lugar para que esconda sus sentimientos. Esto está desnudo y puro y duele de una manera que Jeno no sabe cómo describir, como si algo dentro de él estuviera siendo arrancado de raíz.

Y se siente bien. Es un error porque nada en la vida de Jeno se ha sentido tan perfecto y es la única cosa de la que tendrá que alejarse, tratando de ser sólo amigos.

Jaemin se aleja y Jeno no puede decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

—Tú, amigo mío, no necesitas mucha práctica. —Jaemin dice con facilidad. Se sienta hacia atrás, humedeciendo sus labios y Jeno no puede evitar verlo mientras lo hace.

—Bueno, voy a comprar algo. —Jaemin declara. Es como si se hubiesen sentado a ver vídeos de YouTube juntos, no a besarse. —¿Algo que te apetezca?

Jeno no puede recordar un solo plato. O la palabra. Su piel siente un cosquilleo, como si ya no encajara en su cuerpo. Así que sólo sacude la cabeza.

—Vale. —Jaemin se levanta. Su mano acaricia la rodilla de Jeno cuando lo hace. —Te veo más tarde entonces.

Jaemin camina por el piso como una brisa de verano y se desvanece. El corazón de Jeno se estremeció en su pecho durante mucho tiempo después de eso, preguntándose cómo Jaemin fue capaz de ser tan casual después de besar a su mejor amigo. Jeno desearía poder hacer lo mismo: fingir que esto no es nada.

Pero no puede. No puede. Este fue el error que ha estado esperando años para cometer y finalmente, finalmente está aquí. Es la persona más estúpida del mundo.

La cena son panqueques de arándanos. La mayoría son silenciosos y Jeno sigue sin probar nada excepto la boca de Jaemin. Espera que desaparezca pronto. Trata de preguntarse cómo es que Jaemin tiene dinero para comprar arándanos, pero de nuevo, Jaemin tiene un extraño sentido de la prioridad cuando se trata de alimentos. Compra la jalea favorita de Jeno incluso cuando no está en venta. Cuando sabe que Jeno está estresado, cocina los platos favoritos de Jeno.

A veces Jaemin hace estos panqueques de arándanos, como los comían de niños en la casa de su abuela, con las piernas metidas debajo de la mesa y robándose la crema batida unos a otros.

—Hey. —Jaemin habla finalmente. —Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, con el tema del beso.

Jeno mira a Jaemin. Parece neutral, como si no le importase para nada, devolviendo la mirada de Jeno con un poco de indiferencia. Asegurándose.

Jeno quiere decir: “ _¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Cómo puedes besarme de esa forma sin que signifique nada? ¿Cómo esperas que no me sienta diferente? Los amigos no se besan, ni siquiera se enseñan a ello. No hacen eso._ ”

—No. —Dice Jeno. —Nada ha cambiado.

—Jaemin me contó algo. —Renjun comienza, cruzando sus brazos. Para alguien que es muy bajito, se ve realmente intimidante ahora mismo y Jeno está empezando a arrepentirse de obedecer su mensaje de quedar. —Algo tan ridículo que no me lo hubiera creído de no ser porque te conozco.

—Sólo hazlo. —Jeno dice miserablemente. —Dime que soy estúpido.

—Eres estúpido. —Renjun le dice secamente. —Increíblemente estúpido, pero también lo es Jaemin por pensar que puede hacer eso como si no fuesen a cambiar las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres? No sabe que me gusta. —El corazón de Jeno se sacude de forma dolorosa. —Quiero decir, espero…

—No, idiota. Me refiero a que tú no besas a tu mejor amigo. ¿Me besarías? No. No os besaría a ninguno, ni siquiera para practicar. Ni siquiera borracho. Ni siquiera si estuviese borracho _y_ desesperado…

—Vale, lo pillo.

—A lo que me refiero es que Jaemin se va a arrepentir de esto tanto como tú porque las cosas entre vosotros van a ser diferentes a partir de ahora. Así que prepárate.

Jeno ha estado esperando años por esto, el momento en el que las cosas cambiarían. Ahora que sabe que van a empezar a hacerlo, no está preparado para nada.

—Mierda.

—¿Quién sabe? —Renjun medita. —Quizá era hora de que algo pasase.

Jeno a menudo piensa en la clase de tipos con los que Jaemin sale. A Jaemin le había llevado un tiempo aceptar el hecho de que no era heterosexual, más tiempo que Jeno, y le había llevado incluso más tiempo hasta que empezó a invitar a salir a los chicos, pero lo consiguió. Jeno lo vio aprenderlo, lo vio crecer con confianza y por lo tanto diez veces más atractivo de lo que ya era. Fue entonces cuando realmente comenzó a doler, según Jeno.

Jaemin siempre presenta a los que cree que durarán más de un beso.

—Quiero tu aprobación. —Dice y cada vez Jeno se pregunta qué haría él si supiese cuán cruel es eso, hacer que Jeno juzgue. Presentar a gente en la cara de Jeno que tiene lo que él quiere, que son lo suficientemente buenos para él cuando Jeno de alguna manera no lo es, cuando está más y menos, atrapado como el mejor amigo. Jeno cree que ya debería estar acostumbrado. Nunca lo está.

Su lado amargo quiere desaprobarlos a todos, sabiendo que Jaemin lo escucharía. Pero Jeno aún no es lo suficientemente egoísta y no quiere abusar de la confianza de Jaemin.

Y con Jaemin nunca dura de todos modos.

Es superficialmente del mismo tipo: atlético, guapo, mayormente agradable. Está Jaehyun y luego Ten, que de alguna manera siguen siendo amigos de Jaemin y Jeno. Está Lucas, un cachorro humano gigante, que Jeno piensa que podría haber sido demasiado amable para Jaemin.

No es que Jaemin sea terrible para ellos. Es sólo que para él está claro que nunca va a durar, pero para los demás no lo es y Jeno sabe que es muy fácil caer en los encantos de Jaemin. Es tranquilo, interesante y afectuoso, siempre bordeando el espectro entre lo adorable y lo terriblemente caliente. A veces Jeno siente que debería advertirles de alguna manera. A veces cree que también encaja con el tipo de Jaemin, y se pregunta si Jaemin coquetearía con él si no fueran mejores amigos.

Debe doler, ser encontrado por alguien como Jaemin y luego ser desechado, pero no tanto como crecer con él y enamorarse de cada pedazo de él a lo largo de los años, sabiendo que nunca serás más.

La simpatía de Jeno es limitada.

—¿Cómo va todo con Jaemin? —Seulgi pregunta casualmente y marca algo en el papel de Jeno. Hay mucho rojo hoy.

Jeno considera el mentir, pero _duele_ y siente que tiene que quejarse y dejarse ser dramático. Nadie puede culparlo, en verdad. No tiene ningún mecanismo de afrontamiento, o una salida. Nunca tiene un descanso de Jaemin, tampoco, siendo mejores amigos y compañeros de piso y todo eso.

—Me besó.

El bolígrafo se sacude, trazando una línea roja ancha a través de toda la página.

—¿Él _qué_? Jeno, eso es genial. ¿Por qué me lo estás contando ahora? ¿Estáis…?

—No estamos juntos. No le gusto de esa forma. —Aclara Jeno. Seulgi simplemente lo mira con los ojos como platos, así que él le explica todo. Suena más estúpido cuando lo dice, y su cara quema de vergüenza. Él desea haberse quedado callado.

–Nunca en mi vida he escuchado algo tan idiota. —Seulgi declara. —Pero quizá le ha hecho darse cuenta de que está enamorado de ti o algo.

Jeno resopla sin alegría.

—Sí, claro.

Seulgi se ríe, también, pero se pone seria de inmediato.

—Lo digo de verdad. Deberías parar.

—Lo sé.

—En serio. Sé que se siente bien y todo eso, pero te hará daño. Más de lo herido que estás ahora.

—Gracias por el consejo, hermanita. —Jeno dice y rueda sus ojos. —Pero ya ha terminado de enseñarme cosas. Era una cosa de una sola vez, así que no te preocupes.

Jaemin entra abruptamente en su habitación, sorprendiendo a Jeno que está leyendo en su habitación.

—Hoy voy a enseñarte cómo enrollarte correctamente.

Jeno lo mira boquiabierto, ya agobiado.

—P-pensé que no necesitaba practicar.

Jaemin niega.

—Eso era sólo un pico, no era nada. Venga.

Jeno no puede decir que no, no cuando Jaemin ya está avanzando sobre él. Jaemin se lleva su libro, marca la página, y luego rápidamente hace lo mismo con las gafas de Jeno con manos impacientes.

Jeno deja que Jaemin lo empuje hacia atrás hasta que se apoye contra la pared, deja que Jaemin se ponga contra él hasta que apenas haya espacio entre ellos. Se siente raro por un segundo congelado, cuando Jeno es dolorosamente consciente de que son los mejores amigos desde siempre y Jeno es el único que está enamorado. No hay reciprocidad, esto es sólo un experimento, uno que está destinado a salir mal.

Entonces Jaemin se inclina y lo besa de nuevo.

No es como la primera vez. Jeno puede decir inmediatamente que esto es diferente, más de alguna manera, tal vez _demasiado_. Jaemin es más insistente, más confiado, más exigente. Le lame los labios a Jeno hasta que los parte por sorpresa y Jaemin usa su confusión para meterle la lengua en la boca.

Todo sucede tan rápido. Jeno siente que no puede respirar, como si hubiera un fuego en su pecho que devora todo el oxígeno que está tratando de absorber. Está ardiendo dondequiera que Jaemin lo toque y Jeno no quiere que esto se detenga nunca. Quiere que Jaemin se acerque, que haga sentir a Jeno como si fuera algo valioso para él, quiere sentir que esto significa algo.

Pero no lo hace. Recuerda que no es así. Jaemin le está enseñando algo por la bondad de su corazón porque es impulsivo y Jeno fue lo suficientemente estúpido para decir que sí.

Se aleja con un aliento tembloroso. Jaemin lo mira con ojos oscuros y encapuchados, demasiado cerca y demasiado intensos. También está jadeando, y Jeno no sabe si eso significa algo. No sabe cómo decir “ _por favor, detente”_ cuando ni una sola fibra de su ser quiere hacerlo.

—Bastante bien. —Jaemin respira y sonríe, echándose hacia atrás y finalmente soltando a Jeno de la tensión que era incapaz de manejar.

Jeno no puede decir nada, sólo mira a Jaemin. Su corazón está latiendo tan rápido que todo su pecho duele.

—Hey. —Jaemin dice. —Si quieres parar, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

—No quiero parar. —Jeno responde antes de que pueda pensarlo.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso. —Jaemin susurra. —Porque estoy aburrido y besarse es divertido. Aprendes muy rápido.

Entonces se vuelve a inclinar y besa a Jeno de nuevo, y Jeno no puede hacer nada más que rendirse.

Jeno había llorado por eso una vez, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Le había golpeado entonces, la impotencia, la desesperanza. La comprensión de que no importa lo que haya hecho, a Jaemin nunca le gustaría que fuera así. Y, a los dieciséis años, se había sentido como el fin del mundo para Jeno y había estado en su cama, con la cara presionada contra las sábanas para ocultar los sollozos que le destrozaban el cuerpo, una almohada presionada contra su estómago en un débil intento de llenar el terrible vacío que había. Había sido tan embarazoso en retrospectiva y nunca lo había vuelto a hacer.

Bueno, hasta ahora.

Porque ahora las variables han cambiado. Ahora Jeno consiguió lo que deseaba, obtuvo su primer beso de la única persona de la que siempre lo quiso, pero duele más que nada porque no es así como se supone que debe ser.

Jeno trata de parpadear las lágrimas. Jaemin sigue en el piso y nunca llama a la puerta y si ve a Jeno así lo sabrá y Jeno no puede dejar que eso suceda, no después de tanto tiempo.

Jeno inhala, exhala. Su boca todavía se siente hinchada y quiere gritar, recordando cómo los dientes de Jaemin le habían rozado el labio inferior no hace ni diez minutos.

Se levanta, se encierra en el baño porque es más seguro. Es una buena decisión porque dos minutos más tarde oye a Jaemin irrumpir en la habitación, tarareando fuera de tono mientras Jeno presiona su espalda contra las baldosas frías, tratando de no hiperventilar.

—¿Jeno?

—¿Mhm?

—Renjun pregunta si queremos ir a comer con él y Mark.

—Uhm. Claro. Yo… Yo voy a ducharme, ¿vale?

—Vale. —La voz de Jaemin se escucha mucho más cerca de la puerta ahora. —¿Estás bien? Suenas raro. No tenemos que ir si no te sientes con ganas.

“ _A la mierda estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo,_ ” piensa Jeno.

—Estoy bien.

Los ojos de Renjun saltan de Jeno a Jaemin y viceversa repetidamente, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar algo. A Jeno le gustaría saber lo que ve. Si es obvio cuánto lo lamenta Jeno y lo incómodo que es para él sentarse aquí con la mano de Jaemin apoyada en su muslo, teniendo que fingir que nunca se besaron.

Se pregunta si Renjun ve un cambio en Jaemin porque Jeno no lo ve. No puede; está tratando de no mirarlo mucho. Es demasiado peligroso ahora mismo.

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? —Mark pregunta.

—Oh, ya sabes. —El agarre de la mano de Jaemin sobre el muslo de Jeno se afianza. —Lo usual.

Salen juntos ese fin de semana, Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, Hyuck y Renjun, y es un buen momento. Bailan sin dejarse avergonzar y beben como si mañana no importara. Jeno siente que no es así. Ve a Jaemin alejarse de su grupo y regresar, observa a Mark y a Donghyuck intercambiar esas miradas que sólo ellos entienden hasta que Donghyuck arrastra a Mark a casa. Bebe hasta que no le duela tanto, pero no lo suficiente como para desmayarse.

Finalmente, sólo son Renjun y Jeno, Jaemin se ha escapado otra vez. Ambos están borrachos ahora, pero no del tipo que te hace feliz o desinhibido. Al menos así es como se siente Jeno.

—Creo que me voy a ir a casa. —Dice Renjun. —¿Quieres venir?

—¿Y Jaemin? —Pregunta Jeno.

Renjun lo mira con atención, pero Jeno no puede entender el significado. El suelo se siente torcido bajo sus pies, como si quisiera que se hundiera en él.

—Deshazte de él. Él sabrá cómo regresar.

—Lo voy a esperar.

—No dejes que te haga daño. —Renjun se va.

Jeno piensa que era innecesario que dijese eso. Ha llegado bastante tarde.

Jaemin está borracho de golpe cuando vuelve a Jeno, inestable y alegre. Hay un borde más oscuro en su mirada, sin embargo, y eso hace que Jeno sea cuidadoso. Se disculpa con el tipo con el que ha estado hablando y arrastra a Jaemin lejos de la multitud.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —Jeno pregunta.

Jaemin no escucha. Mira directamente a la boca de Jeno y luego a sus ojos, y su pupila se dilata.

—Jeno, ¿quieres que nos liemos?

Jeno como que sabía que esta pregunta iba a venir, pero aun así se sorprende, lo cual es malo porque Jaemin considera que la falta de respuesta también es una respuesta. Sus manos son pesadas sobre los hombros de Jeno y uno se pasea alrededor de su cuello hasta que puede enterrarlo en el pelo de Jeno para acercarlo. Está borracho, Jeno piensa frenéticamente, tratando de separarse.

_“Él está borracho, yo estoy borracho, no podemos hacer esto.”_

Pero Jaemin toma la cabeza de Jeno como una invitación para besar su mandíbula y eso es malo. Eso es _malo_ y se siente demasiado bien. Los ojos de Jeno se cierran por sí solos y siente que se derrite bajo las cálidas manos de Jaemin. La boca de Jaemin encuentra la suya, el agarre de su pelo se aprieta.

Jaemin sabe a tequila y a algo picante. Empuja a Jeno contra la pared hasta que se presionan juntos y Jeno siente los abdominales de Jaemin tensos bajo sus manos antes de darse cuenta de que está sujetando la cintura de Jaemin. Se suelta como si se hubiera quemado, presiona los hombros de Jaemin hasta que Jaemin finalmente capta la indirecta.

—Estás borracho. —Jeno suelta.

—Era mi intención. —Jaemin calumnia. Todavía está cerca, apoyándose en los brazos de Jeno como si esperara que Jeno cediera. Jeno quiere, pero no puede.

—Deberíamos volver a casa.

—No he terminado de divertirme.

—Pero yo sí. Y no voy a dejarte aquí.

—Bésame.

—No.

Los dedos de Jaemin agarran la muñeca de Jeno.

—Odio cuando me rechazas.

“ _Entonces no me preguntes,”_ piensa Jeno. “ _No preguntes._ ”

—Te llevo a casa.

A veces cuando Jaemin está muy borracho se convierte en un bebé. A veces insiste en dormir en la cama de Jeno y aunque empuja las almohadas del colchón y acapara la manta, Jeno suele dejarle, por varias razones. Siempre ha estado bien. Cómodo, incluso. A ambos les gusta la cercanía, aunque Jaemin la exige más a menudo.

Pero ahora es diferente, cuando Jaemin ha cruzado la línea y su borracho piensa que los besos están incluidos. Es diferente cuando Jaemin trata de empujar a Jeno a la esquina, tan cerca que Jeno puede sentir cada parte de su cuerpo donde se tocan, y Jeno sólo tiene un cierto autocontrol.

Jeno _quiere_. ¿Cómo puede decir que no a algo que siempre ha querido cuando se trata de él tan fácilmente cuando el diablillo borracho en su hombro susurra “ _cede, cede, cede_ ” en sus oídos?

 _Podría_ tenerlo, pero no puede. Besar a Jaemin apenas sería aceptable si estuviera sobrio, pero no lo está, así que Jeno tiene que decir que no.

Pero es tan difícil. Jaemin conoce todas y cada una de las debilidades de Jeno, incluso estando borracho. Traza con sus dedos los lados de la mandíbula de Jeno y su boca, un pequeño mordisco en su yugular, sus labios en su garganta. Mantiene a Jeno como un prisionero en un lugar entre deseo y arrepentimiento, y es tan, tan difícil escapar.

—Voy a traerte algo de agua. —Jeno finalmente consigue decir y se levanta de la cama con rapidez. Jaemin, con sus movimientos perezosos, no lo sigue.

Jeno no vuelve. Le quita las sábanas a la cama de Jaemin al pasar y cierra la puerta, creando una cama en el sofá del salón.

Siente como cada uno de los toques de Jaemin dejan marca en su piel, y son esos toques y el ardor que producen lo que le deja despierto toda la noche.

Jaemin no lo recuerda. Se sienta en la sala, se inclina sobre un tazón de sopa de pollo que está demasiado enfermo para comer, y se queja de su dolor de cabeza.

Jeno no quiere oírlo más. Hay un pequeño moretón púrpura en su cuello que le duele hasta el hueso cada vez que lo piensa.

—Voy a dar un paseo.

—¿Puedes prepararme un baño de burbujas cuando vuelvas? —Jaemin pregunta. Suena miserable, pero Jeno se siente como una mierda.

—No. —Él responde. —Háztelo tú mismo.

Jaemin hace otro sonido de queja.

—Pero los tuyos son mejores.

Eso es cierto. Jaemin siempre usa mucho jabón y su pequeña bañera termina rebosando espuma.

—Sé amable y pídemelo después de nuevo.

—Te quiero, Jeno. —Jaemin canturrea después.

Jeno casi quiere reír. “ _Qué feliz eres,_ ” él piensa, “ _cuando no tienes que ser consciente de cómo estás haciendo daño a alguien._ ”

Jeno acaba preparando el baño, más por miedo a que Jaemin arruine el piso en vez de por amabilidad. No es realmente un problema. El problema _es_ que Jaemin lo llama al baño después de meterse en la bañera.

Jaemin ha encendido algunas velas aromáticas, cosas con nombres pretenciosos como _Warm Luxe Cashmere_ y _Juicy Citrus Sea Salt_ , porque le gusta esa mierda. Tiene los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo sumergido hasta el pecho, pero sus rodillas sobresalen sobre la espuma porque es demasiado alto.

—¿Qué quieres? —Jeno pregunta. Se queda parado en la puerta.

Jaemin abre sus ojos.

—Tu compañía.

—¿Y si te dijera que estoy ocupado?

—Sé que no lo estás.

—Está bien.

Jeno cruza la habitación y se sienta en el pequeño taburete que suelen usar para tirar la ropa y las toallas usadas. Escucha el sonido del agua contra las paredes de la bañera cuando Jaemin se mueve, pero no mira.

—¿Quién te hizo ese chupetón? —Jaemin pregunta. Suena curioso y tomado por sorpresa. Jeno cree que lo ha notado ahora por primera vez en el día.

Jeno lo toca con cuidado, presionando con un dedo, recordando cómo era tener la boca de Jaemin allí. Otro recuerdo que nunca pensó que tendría, nunca pensó que querría olvidar.

—Fuiste tú.

—¿Yo? Vaya. Estaba realmente borracho ayer, ¿no? Perdón por eso.

—No te preocupes. Fuiste demasiado fácil de separar.

Jaemin sonríe.

—Supongo que sí.

Jeno se siente más incómodo con cada segundo. Algo aquí se siente mal, demasiado personal, aunque no es la primera vez que pasan el rato así.

—Creo que conocía a alguien ayer. —Jaemin susurra. —Hay un nuevo contacto en mi teléfono guardado como “guapo”, pero no sé quién es.

Jeno trata de recordar a las personas con las que Jaemin estuvo ayer. Una chica, de las que van por ahí hablando con la gente para encontrar a alguien para llevar a casa. Un tipo que sólo quería bailar. Otro tipo, alto y amistoso, que hizo sonreír a Jaemin de una manera que le quemó las tripas.

—¿Crees que debería mandarle un mensaje? —Pregunta Jaemin.

—Bueno, tu yo borracho pensó que valía la pena pedirle el número. —Responde Jeno y se apoya contra los azulejos fríos.

Se sientan por un rato, rodeados por el sonido del agua cada vez que Jaemin cambia de posición, el abrumador olor de las velas aromáticas, la presencia familiar de Jaemin. Recuerda a Jeno cuando eran sólo niños, lo suficientemente jóvenes y pequeños como para bañarse juntos en una de sus casas. Creciendo casi como hermanos, excepto que las cosas han sido diferentes para Jeno desde que tenía trece años.

—¿Sabes? Cada vez que encuentro a alguien pienso que es el adecuado. —Jaemin comienza a hablar. —Esto es lo que se siente cuando estás enamorado. Pero es… Es como si hubiese algo que siempre falta. Como si estuviese enfrente de mí y no puedo alcanzarlo y nunca lo entiendo. No creo que me haya gustado alguien de esa forma.

—Un día, cuando encuentres a esa persona, sabrás que es la persona ideal. —Jeno responde. —¿Quién sabe? Quizá sea ese número.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedo saberlo? ¿Que esa persona es la persona ideal?

Jeno exhala lentamente, con el corazón apretado como un puño desesperado. La amargura se pega al paladar.

—Lo sabrás. Mirarás a esa persona como si fuera todo lo que ves y querrás pasar todo el tiempo con esa persona y es… Nada más importa cuando está cerca. La verás hacer las cosas más sencillas, como estar relajándose en un sofá doblando calcetines y aun así te harán decir “ _ah, esto es correcto, esto es por lo que nadie más ha tenido sentido_ ”. Es… no puedo explicarlo. Es sólo una sensación. Está en tus huesos.

—Joder… ¿Has estado enamorado y no me lo has dicho?

Jeno se siente rodeado. Puede decir la verdad y decir que sí, pero entonces Jaemin preguntará quién y Jeno tendrá que inventarse algo. O puede simplemente mentir y pretender que lo sabe de los libros y las canciones como todo el mundo.

Al final se decide por la respuesta más segura.

—No lo sé. Es simplemente lo que pienso.

—Bueno, si no estás seguro, no era la persona ideal.

Cuando Jaemin se ríe, la espuma se derrama sobre el borde de la bañera, mojando los pies de Jeno.

Jisung, siendo dos años más joven, todavía está en el instituto, pero a Jeno le gusta salir con él de todas formas porque es muy sencillo. La secundaria parecía desordenada cuando él estaba en ella, pero eso fue antes de que supiera cómo era la universidad. Ahora desearía haberlo apreciado un poco más: cómo está todo dispuesto para ti y tú sólo tienes que hacer el trabajo. En la uni, tienes que hacer todo: enseñarte el material, mantener tu horario, pagar las cuentas, mantener una vida social y de alguna manera mantenerte vivo también. Es agotador.

Jisung se queja de una prueba sorpresa durante un tiempo antes de darle a Jeno una mirada aguda.

—Estás extra callado hoy. ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta.

—Nada. —Jeno miente. —Simplemente estoy cansado.

—¿Cansado de la mierda de Jaemin?

Jeno lo mira y Jisung encoge sus hombros.

—Estuvo aquí la semana pasada. Nos compró la comida a Chenle y a mí. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? También se quejó.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la vida. Sobre cómo ya no sales con él. Dijo que te echa de menos cuando estás ahí mismo. Cómo quería algo que durase, pero nunca conoce a nadie que quiera mantener. Dice que está harto de tontear.

—Quizá si está cansado, debería dejar de hacerlo.

—Quizá debería abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de que ya ha encontrado a alguien.

Se miran durante unos segundos y Jeno reduce el sentido de validación y la vergüenza.

—No es así.

Jisung alza una ceja.

—Es realmente difícil de creer del modo en el que habláis del otro.

—No sois realmente mejores amigos si la gente no piensa que estáis saliendo. Deberías saberlo. Tienes a Chenle.

Jisung hace una mueca y Jeno sabe que ha ganado esta vez.

—Touché.

Jeno no recuerda haberse enamorado de Jaemin. Está en su núcleo, tan normal como respirar, si es más doloroso, como si se hubiera despertado un día y finalmente lo hubiera entendido. Algo así como “ _ah, esto es lo que está pasando. Por eso siempre ha sido diferente.”_

Ha sido así durante tanto tiempo que Jeno ya no sabe cómo era sin él. Es algo gracioso, porque tampoco recuerda una vida anterior a Jaemin.

Aunque también ha tenido crushes en otras personas. En realidad, eso es lo único que le da esperanza de que un día superará a Jaemin: su capacidad de seguir siendo como los demás, aunque nunca sea lo mismo. No puede decir si es porque Jaemin es algo especial o porque no deja que los demás sean más que meros crushes.

No importa de todas formas. En este momento no hay nadie más para distraer a Jeno y Jaemin está de pie frente a él, mirando inusualmente nervioso con esa estúpida y tímida sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo con esto? —Le pregunta a Jeno.

“ _No, no lo estoy. No quiero esto._ ”

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—No lo sé. Estabas frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos. Si no me gusta, te lo diré.

Jaemin sonríe, pero se ve un poco nervioso.

—Espero que te guste, de todas formas.

Jeno ya sabe que no lo hará. Espera que haya una razón distinta para odiar a este chico al que Jaemin está a punto de presentarle, una que sea mejor que “ _tienes todo lo que siempre he querido_.”

Resulta que no hay nada que Jeno pueda odiar de Kim Jungwoo, lo que hace que lo desprecie aún más.

Jungwoo es alto y suave, las esquinas de la sonrisa se le graban en la cara cada vez que Jaemin dice algo. Es divertido, también, y adorablemente torpe y parece tímido, pero en realidad no lo es. Dice mierdas cursis que le dan a Jaemin una carrera por su dinero y eso hace saltar todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Jeno, esta vez no sólo por celos.

Es porque es igual que Jaemin: dulce, cariñoso, coqueto con todos los que no huyen. Aparentemente inocente, pero no necesariamente digno de confianza.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Jaemin parece realmente interesado en alguien por más de diez minutos. Duele, pero ahora mismo duele más saber que Jungwoo probablemente seguirá adelante y dejará a Jaemin como suele dejar a la gente: fácilmente, sin pensarlo dos veces, como si fuera el final de un juego sin sentido.

—¿Qué piensas?

Jaemin le pregunta después cuando han pagado su café y Jungwoo se ha ido. Es dolorosamente obvio lo mucho que le gusta a Jaemin, lo mucho que quiere que Jeno le confirme que Jungwoo es un buen tipo. Jeno casi se siente mal por no poder hacerlo. Casi.

—Es agradable. —Piensa. —Pero creo que deberías tener cuidado.

Jaemin no esconde su sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es como tú.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Sólo… Sólo asegúrate de que va tan en serio contigo como tú vas con él.

—Pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que quiero que sea algo serio.

Es el turno de Jeno de estar sorprendido.

—¿No lo estás?

Jaemin muerde su labio inferior. Parece estar pensando en algo antes de continuar.

—Quiero decir, quiero probar esto. Porque me hace sentir cosas, pero no es la persona ideal. ¿Todavía no? No sé, he estado pensando en lo que dijiste y _quiero_ eso. No sé si es él. Supongo que tendré que verlo.

—Oh. De acuerdo.

—¿Te preocupa que me haga daño?

—Un poco.

Jaemin sonríe y lanza su brazo alrededor del hombro de Jeno.

—Siempre tan protector. Pero no te preocupes; sabes que no me lastiman fácilmente. No por esto, de todos modos.

Jeno se odia a sí mismo por estar aliviado.

Pasan dos semanas hasta que ellos – Jungwoo, Jaemin y Jeno – se dan cuenta de que Jungwoo está más interesado en Lucas que en Jaemin. Jeno casi se siente como compadeciendo a Lucas; es demasiado bueno para su propio bien, demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta cuando alguien está jugando con él. Jeno realmente espera que esta vez Jungwoo lo signifique.

Jaemin se enfada por un día y como siempre Jeno le hace chocolate caliente y le dice cómo Jungwoo nunca lo merecía de todos modos, dice que un día encontrará a la persona correcta. Jaemin pregunta qué pasa si no lo hace y Jeno dice “un día lo harás sólo porque eres tú” y se siente tan como una confesión que paraliza a Jeno por un momento. Pero Jaemin lo abraza, le dice que es su mejor amigo y toma la taza de Jeno para rellenarla.

No mucho después Jaemin ha empujado un poco su propio ego y luego ha vuelto a su antiguo yo. Saldrá a buscar a alguien más, cree Jeno. Encuentra a alguien nuevo que le presente a alguien que nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para ninguno de ellos.

Pero Jaemin se queda. Hace que Jeno le ayude con el suave estofado de tofu y cuando ven una película de Nicolas Sparks Jeno se da cuenta de que tal vez este golpe a Jaemin más de lo que dejó pasar.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta.

Jaemin se apoya en su hombro de nuevo porque siempre tiene que estar cerca de alguna manera. A Jeno no le importa; sabe que Jaemin da y busca consuelo a través del tacto físico, pero algo al respecto parece peor hoy en día. Más melancolía.

—Sí. —Dice Jaemin. Está tranquilo por un tiempo antes de que vuelva a hablar. —He estado pensando... hay una última lección para ti.

—¿Lección?

Jaemin parpadea.

—¿La cosa del beso?

Jeno lo mira fijamente. Se ha esforzado por no recordarlo ya que pensó que ya había terminado. Pasó los días fingiendo que nunca sucedió.

—Pensé que habíamos terminado con eso.

Jaemin sacude la cabeza, girando hacia él y trepando en su regazo, de rodillas a cada lado de su cintura. Hace que el estómago de Jeno se agita, sintiendo que el peso de Jaemin se asienta en sus muslos tan repentinamente.

—Sabes cómo darle a alguien un beso inocente. —Le dice Jaemin y lentamente se quita las gafas graduadas de Jeno, las que sólo usa alrededor de Jaemin. Esta vez se siente tan íntima, tan minuciosa, sin manos temblorosas y sin respiraciones estremecidas y sin impaciencia. —Y sabes cómo liarte con alguien. Pero hay algo más que quiero probar. ¿De acuerdo?

Y Jeno tiene que decir que no. Finalmente estaba empezando a superarlo un poco, estaba casi listo para volver al status quo, de vuelta a una realidad en la que Jaemin nunca lo besó.

Pero Jaemin se apoya, los brazos se deslizan alrededor de su cuello, tan suave que por un momento Jeno es casi engañado para pensar que podría decirlo en serio.

—Bien. —Responde. De alguna manera sus manos están en Jaemin, sintiendo sus huesos de la cadera bajo sus pulgares a través del material delgado de su pijama.

—Bien. —Repite Jaemin, casi inaudible. Está tan cerca que Jeno puede sentir sus labios ligeramente cepillados contra los suyos, sus palabras nada más que un aliento cálido en su piel. —Así es como creo que besaría a alguien si estuviera enamorado.

Es su mejor beso de lejos. Así es como debe ser un primer beso, excepto que podría ser demasiado bueno para eso.

Es suave, lento, tentativo, como Jaemin nunca ha tenido su lengua en la boca de Jeno antes, como Jaemin está realmente enamorado de Jeno y ahora está descubriendo lo que eso significa. Jeno se _siente_ amado, se siente apreciado, como si esta es la respuesta a todas las preguntas que ha estado haciendo desde que descubrió lo que era este sentimiento hace tantos años. Dura toda una vida y un instante, los dedos de Jaemin en la mandíbula de Jeno, Jeno aferrándose a la cintura de Jaemin como si pudiera flotar de lo contrario.

Esto es todo lo que Jeno siempre quiso. Apenas puede respirar, apenas puede pensar en lo perfectamente que la boca de Jaemin se ajusta a la suya cuando Jaemin se desliza más cerca y se enreda una mano en la parte delantera de su camisa. Jeno no puede evitar el ruido suave que se le escapa, no después de tanto tiempo y no cuando sabe que va a tener que decir adiós a este momento, también. No quiere que esto termine. No _quiere_ que terminen. 

Jaemin se retira, parpadea lentamente los ojos y no dice nada.

Jeno está seguro de que lo sabe. Que puede ver a través de él. Puede ver todo en los ojos de Jeno porque en este momento no hay forma de que pueda ocultarlo. Ve cómo algo en la mirada de Jaemin cambia, pero no sabe lo que significa. Probablemente el peor. Se va a romper ahora, todo. Nunca se va a arreglar de nuevo.

—Te veré más tarde, ¿sí? —Jaemin dice suavemente y luego se ha ido, así, dejando a Jeno en su sofá para desmoronarse solo.

Jeno se deja sentir ese momento. Se deja sentir todo, todas las cosas que se ha esforzado tanto por empujar hacia abajo, no importan cómo lo atraviesan en el camino hacia arriba. Entierra la amistad porque no hay manera de que las cosas sean las mismas después de un beso como este, un beso tan real Jeno sintió por un segundo como Jaemin realmente lo amó.

Pero no lo hace. El experimento ha terminado y los resultados están llegando, resultados que dicen “ _nunca beses a tu mejor amigo cuando eres el único que tiene sentimientos_.” Algunas cosas que no deberías tener, no importa cuánto las quieras, cuánto tiempo las hayas querido, aunque sea sólo un beso.

Nunca es sólo un beso.

Jaemin vuelve y ambos fingen que nada es diferente. Jeno le agradece mentalmente por ello, por hacerlo más fácil para él, por fingir que no ve los ojos rojos hinchados de Jeno y el océano de dolor detrás de ellos.

Va a apestar por un tiempo, pero tal vez al menos mantengan intacta la amistad de alguna manera. Tal vez no como mejores amigos, pero amigos, sin embargo. Eso es todo lo que Jeno puede pedir en este momento.

Lo que Jeno no espera es que Jaemin siga jugando a este juego.

—Así que ahora que sabes besar es hora de salir y encontrar a alguien para ti. —Decide.

Su alegría parece una máscara y Jeno se pregunta qué hay debajo de ella. Se pregunta si realmente querría saberlo.

—No lo sé. —Duda Jeno. —¿Y si no quiero?

Jaemin lo mira fijamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hicimos todo eso?

“ _Porque te amo y no podía decir que no_.”

—Aprender... para futuras referencias.

—Jeno, el futuro es ahora. No estoy aceptando excusas hoy. Te llevaré fuera y luego hablaremos con la gente hasta que encontremos a alguien que te guste y luego te divertirás. Ya verás.

Eso es lo que hacen. Jeno no era consciente de cuántas personas están ahí fuera que sólo están buscando a alguien para hacerse con o llevar a casa, o tal vez Jaemin sólo tiene un sexto sentido para ello. Sigue arrastrando a Jeno por bares y clubes, charla incansablemente a la gente, presenta a Jeno de una manera mucho más interesante de lo que realmente es y luego Jeno lo arruina al no responder.

Jaemin es paciente al principio y se esfuerza más, pero Jeno ve crecer su frustración. Es extrañamente satisfactorio y Jeno se da cuenta de que está esperando a que uno de ellos se rompa. Lo quiere, incluso, sólo para tener una razón para dejarlo salir. Odia cada segundo de esto, de fingir, de mentir cuando ambos saben mejor ahora. La presencia de Jaemin es casi insoportable, pero Jeno no sabe cómo dejarlo, probablemente nunca lo hará.

Están fuera de algún club de nuevo cuando sucede.

—Si quieres esto tienes que cooperar. —Le dice Jaemin, voz aguda ya.

Parece que también ha estado esperando. Tal vez esto es lo que ha estado bajo su máscara.

Jeno cruza los brazos, se inclina. Siente su pulso en sus sienes y quiere romper algo, pero sólo está Jaemin y él, ya en pedazos.

—Te dije que no.

—Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabías? —Jaemin se burla. —Sólo tienes miedo de que la gente te rechace, así que ni siquiera lo intentarás.

—¿Cobarde? ¡Soy un introvertido! También tal vez no quiero una relación en este momento, ¿alguna vez has pensado en eso? —Jeno silba de vuelta.

Jaemin se acerca a él.

—¡Nunca dije nada acerca de las _relaciones_! Dios, eres un mojigato atascado…

—¡Bueno, en comparación contigo no soy una maldita puta que sale con alguien distinto todas las semanas!

Se miran el uno al otro y Jeno no está seguro de si ha ido demasiado lejos. Está demasiado enojado y demasiado alterado para recuperarlo. La tensión se estira como una vieja banda de goma y se va a rasgar - sólo un poco más de presión y se separará, al igual que ellos. Como ellos.

—No puedes tenerme por eso. —Responde Jaemin. —No cuando todo lo que hago es besar a la gente y hablar con ellos.

—Sí, claro, Casanova. Sólo tienes miedo del compromiso.

—¿Y tú no lo tienes? Puto hipócrita. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que _tú_ intestaste algo con alguien? Has tenido tu primer puto beso _conmigo_ , tu _mejor amigo_ , porque eres demasiado raro para hablar con nadie más.

—Al menos yo espero a la persona correcta. No hago las cosas con prisa como tú, quien va a casa con gente cualquiera…

—¿De verdad crees que me _acuesto_ con todos ellos?

—¿Qué quieres que piense cuando no vienes a casa todo el tiempo? ¿Cuando vienes a casa con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara? ¿Que estabas teniendo fiestas de pijamas con amigos o qué?

—Tú… ¡Soy virgen, Jeno! Te lo habría dicho si no fuese así. No es como si no hubiera tenido oportunidades, pero yo sólo… Yo sólo quiero esperar.

—¿Qué? ¿Te lías con cinco personas distintas todos los fines de semana y de repente estás esperando?

— _Tú_ no puedes juzgarme. Quiero que sea especial, ¿vale? Quizá tenga miedo.

Es demasiada información nueva para que Jeno pueda mantener la actitud. La banda de goma se rompe, pero en lugar de explotar, se desinfla un poco, despejando la visión lo suficiente como para ver que Jaemin se ve positivamente derrotado. Sus oídos suenan como si hubieran estado gritando, a pesar de que no recuerda haber alzado la voz.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Jaemin lo mira con los ojos demasiado brillantes.

—No sentí que esto fuera algo de lo que alguna vez quisiste hablar.

—Yo… Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo acerca de cualquier cosa."

—Sí, bueno, yo también lo pensé, pero cada vez que hablo de salir con alguien me encierras.

—¿Huh?

Jaemin resopla.

—Ni siquiera te das cuenta. Pero tienes esta mirada lejana y es como si yo dijera lo que quiero, pero no te llega. Así que no lo intento más.

—Oh…

Tal vez Jaemin no lo sepa después de todo. Jeno no está seguro de cómo no puede, así que tal vez sólo está fingiendo, pero de nuevo, ambos están un poco borrachos y enojados y sobre todo honestos, y Jaemin todavía no ha dicho nada al respecto. Parece un milagro en este momento y Jeno no está seguro de si es bueno o malo. Ya no sabe si puede ocultarlo.

—¿Vamos a casa?

Jaemin asiente. Parece cansado ahora y sigue a Jeno sin decir una palabra más.

Terminan sentados en su sofá, hombro con hombro. Jeno todavía está hirviendo por dentro, pero la mayor parte de esa ira está dirigida a sí mismo. Por pensar tan bajo de Jaemin. Por dejar que todo esto les pase a ellos. Por aferrarse a Jaemin cuando ello le rompe el corazón una y otra vez, un moretón que sigue empujando antes de que se desvanezca.

—Lo siento, Jaemin. —Dice Jeno. —Debería haber sabido que no lo hacías, que no te acostabas con ellos.

—Sé que suena ridículo. —Admite Jaemin. —Yo teniendo miedo de la intimidad física. Pero estoy sobrecompensando porque tengo miedo. Quiero que sea especial al menos ya que ya he devaluado los besos. Nunca significa nada más, ya sabes.

Jeno cree que finalmente lo entiende. Entiende cómo Jaemin podría ofrecérselo en primer lugar. Si no significa nada, no afectará nada. Jaemin podía entrar, salir, sin cambios, aunque los mejores amigos no se besan, incluso después de besarse de todos modos y que se sintiera demasiado real. Jaemin no sabría lo que se siente para Jeno. Que se sentía como algo.

—Besar puede no significar nada ahora. —Comienza Jeno. —Pero cuando te enamores de alguien lo hará. Y cualquier otra cosa será fácil entonces, también.

—¿Y si nunca me enamoro de alguien?

Cuando Jaemin mira hacia arriba, hay algo frágil en su mirada, una verdad oculta que Jeno no puede averiguar. “Esto significa algo”, piensa Jeno. Algo más de lo que dice, pero Jeno no puede decir qué.

—Lo harás. Sólo ten paciencia.

Jaemin mira sus manos, dudando.

—Supongo. Estamos bien, sin embargo, ¿verdad?

Se miran el uno al otro y Jeno quiere besarlo tanto. Quiere que Jaemin pase por encima de la línea una última vez, quiere fingir que esto tampoco significa nada para él, que también podría alejarse de ella.

Pero Jaemin no. Y Jeno no pudo.

—Siento que deberías saber que a alguien le va a encantar besarte algún día. —Dice Jaemin y se ríe. Jeno intenta reírse con él, pero el sonido se atasca en su garganta.

—Te mira como si colgaras la luna en el cielo. —Dice Seulgi y pone sus cosas en el escritorio de estudio. Está cuidando de Jaemin, quien acaba de comprarle a Jeno café como el mejor amigo que es, porque sabe que Jeno tiene caídas por la tarde.

Jeno sacude la cabeza.

—Mira a todo el mundo así. Es como un cachorro; dale un regalo y él te mirará a ti, también.

Seulgi se ríe.

—No puedo creer que comparaste el amor de tu vida con un perro.

—No es el amor de mi vida.

Ella deja de sonreír. Hace que Jeno se sienta incómodo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No puede ser. —Dice Jeno en voz baja. —Se supone que el amor de tu vida te quiere de vuelta.

—Jaeminie. —Se queja Jeno, empujando a Jaemin hasta donde está tumbado en su cama. —¿Por favor?

—No vamos a vivir juntos para siempre, ¿lo sabes? —Jaemin le recuerda, su voz apagándose por culpa de la almohada debajo de su barbilla. —Algún día tendrás que aprender a cocinar por ti mismo.

—Pero ahora mismo seguimos viviendo juntos, y me estoy muriendo de hambre. Y tú no has comido desde hace un rato.

Si las cosas fuesen distintas, Jeno se tiraría encima de Jaemin, aplastándolo contra el colchón. Si las cosas fuesen como siempre, Jeno no lo dudaría.

Le gustaba esto; la facilidad de su amistad, le gustaba ser la persona más cercana a Jaemin a pesar de todas las cosas que hacían que duela. Le gustaba que le permitiera tocarlo cada vez que él quisiese, sabiendo que a Jaemin no le importaba.

Jeno no sabe qué hacer ya.

—Por favor. —Pide. —Fregaré los platos.

Jaemin suspira. No parece darse cuenta de nada diferente, o quizá está actuando, pero Jeno se lo agradece de todas formas.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Arroz frito?

—Uhm… ¿Podemos mezclarlo con las sobras del pollo?

—¡Sí!

Jaemin está de pie enfrente de los fuegos, friendo el arroz. Jeno lo mira desde un lado donde está apoyando contra la encimera, a pesar de que se supone que tiene que ayudarlo.

—Tengo una pregunta. —Dice Jaemin.

—Dispara.

—¿Crees que Renjun me dirá que sí si le pido salir?

El corazón de Jeno se para y se reinicia en su pecho.

Dentro de todas las cosas que podría haber preguntado. Dentro de toda la gente que podría ser.

Renjun.

Renjun, que es un amigo cercano de los dos. Renjun, quien no es muy atlético ni muy agradable. Renjun, a quien Jaemin ni siquiera debería considerar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?

Este es el que más duele de todos.

—Uhm… —Jeno mira al techo, rezando porque su máscara no caiga. —¿No lo sé? ¿Le quieres preguntar porque te gusta? Quiero decir… ¿ _Realmente_ te gusta?

Jaemin se encoge de hombros sin alzar su mirada.

—Es mono, ¿no?

Jeno piensa en cómo Renjun dijo que no besaría nunca a ninguno de sus amigos. Una parte de él quiere parar a Jaemin de preguntarle para salvarle de las calabazas. Otra parte de él quiere pararlo porque Jeno es egoísta.

La parte más grande, esa que vive de lo agridulce y daño de las pasadas semanas, quiere que Jaemin sepa lo que es ser rechazado. Quiere que él sepa cómo duele, aunque ahora mismo parece que a Jaemin no le importe. Quizá es otro de sus juegos. Otro de sus estúpidos experimentos.

Jeno espera que Renjun lo regañe. Le patee el trasero. Lo rechace.

“ _Por favor, por favor, recházalo._ ”

—Si te gusta, deberías preguntarle. —Jeno dice.

Las nubes son tan gruesas que el día se queda oscuro. Jeno está en el salón, la única luz de la estancia proviene de la pantalla de su ordenador y también de la de su móvil cuando se ilumina al recibir una llamada.

Es Renjun. Jeno lo coge.

—Lee Jeno. —Renjun empieza. —¿Puedo preguntar por qué narices Na Jaemin me ha pedido una cita?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a _mí_? —Jeno responde. Cierra su ordenador, la habitación conjuntando con el mal tiempo.

—Apuesto mi nalga izquierda a que te preguntó antes de hacerlo.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—¿Qué crees? Que no, obviamente. No salgo con amigos. ¿Qué cojones? ¿Por qué no lo paraste?

“ _Porque soy el peor amigo del mundo._ ”

—Pensé que quizá eso le enseñaría una lección…

—Dios, eres tan estúpido. No le importó una mierda que lo rechazase.

—¿Por qué te preguntó entonces?

—Pensé que tú lo sabrías.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Sólo dijo que cree que eres mono.

—Ya. No soy su tipo.

—Lo sé. Tampoco eres mono.

—Que te jodan.

Los dos se ríen por un momento.

—Es tiempo de que te olvides de él, ¿lo sabes? —Dice Renjun. —No puedes estar así siempre.

Jeno suspira. Quiere olvidarse de él, pero ha durado tanto que ya no sabe cómo. Se pregunta cómo ha estado bien con esto antes, moverse por su apartamento y estar tan normal con Jaemin alrededor sin que sea un dolor en su trasero.

Pero entonces tenía que besarlo. Tenía que ofrecerle toda esta mierda que él siempre quiso, sólo para quitársela como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Renjun, estoy cansado de esto.

Renjun, sin ser sarcástico por primera vez, suspira.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué te parece reunir a los originales de nuevo? —Jaemin pregunta. Es día de colada y están en el salón, Jeno doblando su ropa y Jaemin planchando la suya. Jeno no sabe por qué le molesta. Esto es la universidad, al fin y al cabo.

—Buena idea. —Jeno responde.

Los originales, ellos siete: Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin y él. Técnicamente, Renjun y Hyuck no son _originales_ per se, pues se unieron al grupo en la universidad, pero ninguno de ellos puede recordar cómo era antes de ellos. El resto de ellos eran mejores amigos durante el instituto antes de que Mark fuese el primero en graduarse. Ahora, Jisung y Chenle son los únicos que quedan en el instituto. La universidad los ha separado un poco pero nunca lo suficiente como para dañar su amistad.

—¿Este fin de semana? —Jaemin sugiere. —¿Aquí?

Jeno se encoge de hombros, estando de acuerdo. Su piso es pequeño, apenas siendo suficiente para los dos, pero es el más acogedor y el más limpio de todas las casas.

—Es un plan entonces. —Jaemin sonríe con ternura mirando a la camisa que está planchando. —Dios, no puedo esperar a ver a Jisung. Juro que cada vez que lo veo, ha crecido un poco más. Ugh, _adoro_ a ese niño. Realmente…

Jeno se encierra en su mente, deja a Jaemin hablar de Jisung incluso cuando ya lo ha oído antes. Mira a sus vidas compartidas en lugar de escucharlo, como casi cada uno de los recuerdos que Jaemin tiene es inseparable de Jaemin. Lo ha hecho todo con él; todo ello está conectado de alguna forma a él. No hay ni un solo momento en la vida de Jeno que ha quedado libre de Jaemin, y ahora es imposible separarlo de ella.

Pero Jeno sabe que un día tendrá que hacerlo de alguna forma. Es como tiene que funcionar todo cuando te enamoras de alguien que no te ama de vuelta.

Jeno olvidó cuán ruidosos eran cuando se juntaban los siete. Nadie oye la película que están echando en la televisión y, aparte de Renjun, a nadie le importa.

Jaemin está casi tirado en su regazo, teniendo exitosamente abrazado a Jisung en algo que parece más un ahorcamiento que otra cosa. Chenle los mira desde un lado con una sonrisa enternecida.

—Parecéis una familia. —Dice.

—Es cierto. —Jaemin concuerda, un poco con la respiración ahogada de la fuerza que está usando para contener a Jisung entre sus brazos. —Jisung es mi hijo y Jeno mi adorado esposo.

Son sólo bromas, como siempre, y Jeno suspira porque no deberían doler tanto como lo hacen.

Entonces, Jisung muerde el brazo de Jaemin, quien grita y hace reír a todo el mundo. Jisung es tirado del sofá y Jaemin busca un escudo como siempre lo hace, abrazándose a Jeno como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Jeno está acostumbrado. Lo único que hace es abrazar a Jaemin, pretendiendo que no siente nada y Jaemin se acurruca contra su pecho. Ninguno está desconcertado, sino al contrario. Es como reproducir una memoria de hace cinco años, una fotografía de la última vez que salieron todos juntos de esta forma, un espejo de Hyuck y Mark en el suelo.

Es simplemente Jaemin siendo Jaemin.

Tanto Renjun y Jisung le dan a Jeno miradas significativas, de todas formas. Jeno aprieta sus dientes; era cuestión de tiempo que los demás se empezasen a dar cuenta. De nuevo, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo ocurra y no pueda cambiarlo, y Jeno ya se siente culpable. Va a cambiar la dinámica del grupo entero cuando todo explote.

—¿En qué piensas? —Jaemin pregunta en un susurro. Jeno siente su mirada en su rostro, pero sigue mirando a la televisión.

—En nada.

—No mientas.

—En nada importante.

Jaemin, obviamente, no está satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero deja a Jeno tranquilo. Por ahora.

El tiempo pasa muy deprisa con todos ahí. Alguien empieza a hablar sobre los viejos recuerdos y terminan rememorando las experiencias del instituto, revelando pensamientos internos, peleando sobre qué versión de la historia es verdad.

Se lo pasan bien. Jeno no se dio cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a todos estos idiotas, definitivamente hay algo en quedar todos juntos. No ocurre muy a menudo y Jeno espera que todos sepan cuánto aprecia su amistad, incluso cuando no puede decirlo.

Eventualmente, todos se van a casa, uno tras otro, y entonces es sólo Jaemin y Jeno en un pequeño salón que urge de una sesión de limpieza. El suelo está pegajoso ahí donde Mark tiró su refresco, las sobras de la comida pedida están sobre la mesa y es un poco desagradable.

—Vamos a limpiar esto mañana. —Jaemin sugiere, pisando una botella de agua vacía.

La botella rueda fuera del alcance de Jaemin y, en el repentino vacío del piso, el ruido parece muy alto.

—Estás dándole vueltas a algo. —Jaemin continúa.

Jeno no está seguro de qué debería decirle a Jaemin. Está cansado de mentir, pero no es que pueda decir la verdad tampoco. Se vuelve más complicado cada vez que Jaemin le pregunta y Jeno sabe que evadirle sólo lo empeora. Pero, ¿qué más puede hacer?

Jaemin toma la mano de Jeno, poniendo sus palmas juntas con facilidad. Es normal. Jaemin siempre le dice a Jeno que tiene unas manos preciosas.

—Últimamente me preocupas.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Sé que algo va mal. —dice Jaemin. —Y también sé que no quieres hablar de ello. Sólo espero que pudieras hacerlo.

Jeno desea poder decirle algo a Jaemin y que así deje de preguntarle. Deje de preocuparse. Deje de ser tan buen amigo y le haga sentir culpable.

—Si no vas a decir nada, voy a irme a dormir. No te quedes hasta tarde, ¿vale? —Jaemin le dice y se levanta.

Jeno se echa hacia atrás para dejarle pasar, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, Jaemin se inclina, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Jeno, y lo besa.

El corazón de Jeno inmediatamente se sacude contra sus costillas.

Es un mero pico, nada profundo, nada salvaje, pero es tan inesperado que despista completamente a Jeno. Aun así, es algo muy dulce, algo que crea calidez dentro del pecho de Jeno, un poco como él se imagina que sería ser amado de vuelta.

Cuando Jaemin se separa, no sonríe.

—Jaemin, ¿qué-?

—Un beso de buenas noches. —Susurra Jaemin. Hay un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero quizá es por la luz, o por el vino de antes, o por la desesperación de Jeno en encontrar _algo._

Jaemin le sonríe levemente y se va. La puerta de su habitación se cierra detrás de él y entonces Jeno está solo con la consecuencia de lo que sea que es esto. De nuevo.

Presiona sus palmas contra sus ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando Jaemin? Toda esta cosa de los besos está acabada, no hay razón para esto al menos que signifique algo.

Pero Jaemin ya le ha dicho que los besos no significan nada para él. Quizá se sentía así. Se sentía cariñoso, como siempre es, como siempre será.

No hay líneas con Jaemin. Crees que las hay, pero Jaemin es demasiado impredecible para dejarle que sea definido como algo tan simple y _establecido_ como las reglas de la amistad.

Jeno no puede más. Mañana le dirá a Jaemin que pare.

Estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo es lo peor, eso cree Jeno. No puedes escapar de ello. Pasas todo el tiempo con esa persona y, llegados a un punto, no puedes distinguir entre lo que es platónico y lo que es romántico, y entonces estás jodido.

No consigues una salida. No consigues alivio. Te enamoras de la persona que más te conoce, así que obviamente van a notar que ocurre algo.

Entonces, te ves forzado a mentirles porque decirles la verdad es demasiado arriesgado, innombrable, y ahora te sientes culpable de los sentimientos que no deberías tener, de traicionar tu amistad, de mentirles a la cara a la única persona que prometiste serle siempre honesto.

Y todo el rato seguís siendo igual de cercanos, hacéis todas esas cosas que hacéis como amigos, excepto que esas cosas te matan por dentro lentamente.

Piensas que te acostumbrarás. Quizá lo hagas, pero siempre dolerá.

Y cuando todo salga a la luz y esté fuera de control, será esperado y predecible, pero nunca estarás preparado para ello.

Porque es tu mejor amigo. La única persona que no puedes perder y ahora vas a perderlo de todas formas. La promesa de meñique eterna que os hicisteis cuando teníais siete años, sentados bajo la mesa del comedor con briks de zumo de manzana no te salvará.

Jeno no necesita decirle nada a Jaemin porque, al día siguiente, Jaemin prácticamente lo ignora. Se va de casa más pronto, apenas responde los mensajes de Jeno, llega tan tarde que Jeno ya está en la cama. Sólo cocina cuando Jeno no está en casa, no abre su correo, entra y sale por la puerta antes de que ésta se cierre.

Son tres días de Jaemin evitando fríamente a Jeno hasta que él lo admite.

Han tenido días buenos, ellos dos. Los mejores, de hecho. Pero ya han pasado esa línea de meta que no debía estar ahí, una de la que Jeno sabía que no podía volver, una que Jaemin quizás no vio hasta que la cinta estaba ya cortada.

Esto es. El final de la carretera. El primer paso en diferentes direcciones.

El final de los dos.

—Ya lo sabe. —Jeno le dice a Seulgi.

Está algo despreocupado por ello, quizá porque ha tenido una semana para pensar sobre eso y se vienen tiempos difíciles. No es como que no le duela, pero no hay nada que Jeno pueda hacer sobre ello ahora. ¿No es una de las etapas de la pena? ¿La aceptación? A pesar de que se siente más como indiferencia ahora mismo. Como rendirse.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pensé que dejasteis de hacer eso. —Seulgi pregunta. Parece preocupada de que Jeno se sienta mal por ser tan dramático. En frente de ella hay un montón de papeles, algunos a medio terminar, otros llenos de errores. Es duro preocuparse sobre el trabajo de la universidad cuando acabas de perder lo único constante en tu vida, Jeno piensa.

—Pensé que lo habíamos dejado, pero él no. Creo que fui demasiado obvio. —Él dice.

Seulgi suspira.

—Mierda. ¿Qué dijo?

Jeno parpadea hacia ella.

—¿Huh? Nada. No está apenas en casa, y cuando está, ni siquiera me habla. Me evita cada vez que puede.

Seulgi frunce el ceño, golpeando su bolígrafo contra una de sus perfectas uñas acrílicas.

—¿No habéis hablado? ¿Cómo sabes que lo sabe?

—¿Por qué otro motivo me evita?

Seulgi se encoge de hombros, pero luce pensativa.

—Por eso mismo deberíais hablar.

Jeno no sabe si tiene la fuerza para empezar una conversación con Jaemin. La última semana lo ha dejado completamente seco de energía, ha estado saltándose clases, apenas siendo capaz de alimentarse una vez al día sin Jaemin recordándoselo, paseando sin ganas alrededor de la ciudad en un intento de distraerse a sí mismo sólo para regresar a un hogar vacío.

Nada se siente bien sin Jaemin.

—Habla con él. —Seulgi insiste. —Quizás no ocurre lo que piensas. Quizás podéis seguir siendo amigos si habláis.

Jeno la mira de nuevo, a su doloroso optimismo. Desea seguir teniéndolo, una creencia irrompible de que no importa lo que pase, siempre tendrá su amistad.

Pero no lo tiene.

—No puedo hacerlo más. —Jeno susurra. —Seguir siendo amigos con él.

Por encima de la mesa, Seulgi deja de sonreír y aprieta su mano.

Jaemin está en casa cuando Jeno regresa de su quedada de estudio más pronto, pero no parece que vaya a quedarse. Lleva zapatos y una chaqueta cuando Jeno entra en la cocina, cogiendo algo de la encimera, pero parando cuando ve a Jeno.

—Hola. —Dice, apenas mirándolo.

—Hola.

El silencio incómodo hace que Jeno quiera romper sus platos de IKEA compartidos. Es terrible esto, cuando se siente que son simplemente extraños con un pasado en común, tan desconectados el uno del otro que no se conocen en el interior.

Y, de repente, Jeno _echa de menos_ a Jaemin. Está ahí mismo, pero no se siente como tal, y Jeno lo echa tanto de menos, a él y a su fácil compañía tan ferozmente que puede sentirlo ahogarse en su estómago como cemento, la presión de sus lágrimas detrás de sus ojos.

—Voy… Voy a salir esta noche. —Decide ahí mismo, sólo por decir algo, para intentar eliminar ese silencio. —¿Quieres venir?

Jaemin lo piensa.

—Uhm, estoy ocupado, pero diviértete, ¿vale? Te veré luego.

Sonríe mirando hacia el suelo y camina al lado de Jeno, sus hombros golpeándose. Huele como algodón y madera, una esencia tan familiar que ha pasado un tiempo desde que Jeno la apreció por última vez. Le golpea como un puño de hierro directamente a su garganta.

—Sí. —Jeno murmura, pero la puerta ya está cerrada.

Jeno mira al vaso enfrente de él, el líquido ámbar temblando ligeramente al agarrarlo. No recuerda cuántas lleva ya antes de ésta, pero no importa. Se está permitiendo decir adiós, sólo por esta noche.

Aquí es donde acaba.

Su tiempo se ha agotado y los años han pasado y el agujero en el pecho de Jeno se ha convertido en una herida que nunca dejará de sangrar, y aquí es donde termina.

Este es el resultado de todo esto: perder a la única persona con la que Jeno quería estar para siempre. Estas son las consecuencias: sentado en el bar que tanto le gusta a Jaemin, haciendo disparo tras disparo para llenar de alguna manera el horrible silencio dentro de él, queriendo que todo se detenga.

Enamorarse de Jaemin nunca ha sido una opción, siempre ha sido un error, pero no el peor error que ha cometido Jeno. Eso ha estado besando a Jaemin porque fue entonces cuando empezó el final, cuando el reloj de arena se inclinó y la herida empezó a supurar.

Jeno no sabe si se curará.

Así que está aquí, bebiendo hasta que su sangre sea veneno, hasta que los bordes de sus pensamientos estén lo suficientemente entumecidos para ser soportables.

Se olvidará de Jaemin, algún día. Lo superará. Saldrá adelante, y quizá está empezando finalmente a seguir el consejo de Jaemin o quizá está demasiado borracho o quizá el chico al lado de él es guapo y adorable en sentidos que le recuerdan a Jaemin y todo sabe a hierro y sal.

—Hey, Jeno. —Le saluda Jungwoo.

Porque el chico es Jungwoo. Casi se ríe. Qué desagradable encontrarse con el único chico por el que Jaemin haya podido sentir algo real. Qué desagradable.

Jungwoo sonríe, las esquinas de su boca creando líneas en su rostro, y Jeno lo _odia._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Jungwoo pregunta.

Hablar es algo tan duro ahora mismo. Estar de pie es duro, manejarse con su vista borrosa es duro, pensar en Jaemin besando a Jungwoo es lo más duro.

—Nada. —Jeno murmura. —¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está Lucas?

La sonrisa de Jungwoo se vuelve algo ácida.

—Lucas y yo ya no estamos juntos.

—¿Y eso?

—Conoció a Renjun.

Eso es inesperado en muchos sentidos.

—Oh.

—Sí. Parece que los dos necesitemos algo para animarnos.

Jeno conoce ese tono de voz. Ha escuchado a Jaemin usarla en varias personas antes, sabe exactamente cómo luce su cara cuando lo hace.

Cuando levanta la vista de la barra, no sabe a quién está mirando.

—¿Quieres besarme? —Jungwoo pregunta.

“¿ _Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso_?” Jeno quiere gritar. “ _¿Cómo te atreves después de haber tocado a Jaemin?_ ”

Pero Jungwoo se inclina tan cerca que Jeno puede sentir su aliento en su cara y cuando cierra los ojos casi se siente como si estuviera de vuelta en su sofá con el peso de Jaemin en su regazo y su boca tan cerca de la suya. El mundo se inclina hacia un lado y abre los ojos de nuevo, mirando directamente a Jungwoo, que está mirando su boca. Jeno quiere morder esa sonrisa de su cara. Quiere besarlo hasta que sus labios estén magullados y se queden sin aliento, quiere desaprender lo que es tener un corazón hecho de pedazos. Quiere quedarse dormido y sólo se despierta una vez que ha olvidado que Jaemin existió.

Excepto que una vida sin Jaemin no es realmente una vida. Jeno sin Jaemin no es realmente Jeno.

—Voy a besarte ahora, ¿vale? —Jungwoo susurra.

Hay una mano cálida en la nuca de Jeno, empujándolo más cerca, y él desea que sea la de Jaemin. Él desea que sea Jaemin. Puede casi pretenderlo, pero hay lágrimas quemando en sus ojos.

—¿Qué _mierda_?

La mano se va. Jeno mira hacia arriba, pero Jungwoo se echa hacia atrás, mirando a otra persona con una mezcla de culpabilidad y molestia en su rostro.

Esa era la voz de Jaemin. Ese era Jaemin gritando y Jeno siente como sus pulmones se llenan con arenas movedizas.

—¿Qué mierda, Jungwoo? ¿¡Intentabas besar a mi mejor amigo!?

Jaemin parece furiosos, los hombros tensos, una arruga fea en su precioso, precioso rostro. Jeno puede incluso verlo a pesar de que todo está borroso, tan irreal.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —Jungwoo contesta. —Él estaba bien con eso, así que ¿por qué no nos dejas solos?

Jaemin lo mira, luego a Jeno.

—¿De verdad ibas a besar a mi ex?

—Oh, por favor. —Jungwoo exclama. —¡Jaemin, tú eras el que insistía en que no estuviésemos juntos!

—Que te jodan, Jungwoo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Nada que ver conmigo…

—Tiene razón. —Jeno le corta. Es complicado, pero no puede apartar su mirada de Jaemin. Algo en sus venas es cálido y no sabe si es el alcohol o el enfado o los años de dolor. —¿Por qué siquiera te importa?

Jaemin parece sorprendido por un segundo.

—Porque tú no sales con gente con la que tu mejor amigo ha salido.

“¿ _Seguimos siendo mejores amigos_?” Jeno quiere preguntar. “¿ _Seguimos siendo mejores amigos_? _Porque los mejores amigos no se besan y no se dañan y yo siempre he querido más, siempre quise mucho más, siempre te quise a ti._ ”

—Nunca te preocupaste por mí, Jaemin. —Jungwoo sisea. —No seas hipócrita ahora. Tú siempre estabas absorto en tu mente cada vez que estabas conmigo y _eso_ es por lo que no funcionamos. Lo sabes. No me culpes. A la mierda, me voy. Lo siento, Jeno.

Y eso es lo que hace. Jeno desea poder hacerlo, también, poder irse y alejarse de todo, pero siente que, si lo hace, va a escupir. Escupir todo, el alcohol, la pesada arena que se enreda en su interior.

—No me creo que lo hubieras besado. —Jaemin escupe.

Y eso ya es mucho. Jeno siente la rabia como si fuese una explosión, todas las cosas que ha intentado tanto no pensar está quemándole. Todo esto está tan mal y el control de Jeno está yéndose a la mierda y Jaemin estando ahí de pie es como si le hiciese mucho más daño.

—¿Qué mierda _quieres,_ Jaemin? —Jeno grita. —¡Puedo besar a quien mierda quiera! ¿No era por eso por lo que iba todo esto? ¿Por lo que me sacabas por ahí? ¿Por lo que _tú_ me besabas? Eso no es algo que los amigos hagan, ¿sabes? ¡No soy _tuyo_! No… No quería…

—Oh, ¿de verdad vamos a hacer esto ahora? Si no era algo que tú querías, ¿por qué aceptaste, huh? Y yo no quería que tú besases a Jungwoo. Yo nunca…

—¡Que te jodan, Jaemin! Quizás deberías aclarar tu mente. Dices que hiciste todo esto para enseñarme cómo besarme con la gente y ahora que quiero hacerlo, ¿no estás de acuerdo con eso?

—¡Dame un puto respiro! Yo sólo…

—¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? ¿Con quién puedo besarme? ¿Tengo que hacerte una lista y que la apruebes antes de que lo haga? ¿Quieres que…?

—¡Quizá _no_ quiero que te beses con nadie más! —Grita Jaemin.

Jeno se queda en silencio. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Eso no tiene ningún puto sentido. —Jeno murmura.

Jaemin lo está mirando ahora, con los ojos llenos de dolor, tal vez algo más profundo, algo que Jeno conoce tan, _tan_ bien. La desesperación y el anhelo, el dolor de ver cómo se te escapa lo que quieres.

Pero no es Jeno el que se va. Nunca podría alejarse de Jaemin, ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente. No como un mejor amigo y no como la persona que ha estado enamorada de él durante años.

Pero Jaemin puede, y lo hace. Le da a Jeno otra mirada a las rebanadas a través de él como una hoja limpia y afilada porque es muy similar a lo que Jeno ha estado sintiendo, y luego se da la vuelta y sale corriendo.

Jeno no se atreve a seguirlo, sólo se desploma contra el mostrador y deja que Jaemin se vaya.

Jeno no recuerda cómo llega aquí, pero Renjun eventualmente abre la puerta, luciendo descontento, pero dejándolo entrar de todos modos. Guía a Jeno al baño, le da un vaso de agua y luego vuelve a la cama.

Es algo bueno. Jeno vomita dos veces cuando el girar de su cabeza empeora, y se seca unas cuantas veces después de eso. Finalmente se sienta allí, con la mejilla presionada contra la fría porcelana del inodoro, la viva imagen de un patético y desgarrado desastre.

Realmente lo ha perdido esta noche. Perdió a Jaemin. Sabía que lo haría, pero no debería haber sido así. Trata de mantener las palabras de Jaemin – _tal vez no quiero que beses a nadie más_ – pero cuanto más a menudo las repite, menos reales parecen, una pequeña utopía presionada en una frase que no tiene sentido.

Jeno espera recordarlo mañana, de todas formas.

Jeno despierta en el sofá de Renjun. Está sorprendido de que haya llegado aquí, pero hay una herida en su barbilla que le dice que no lo hizo sin obstáculos.

—Buenos días, capullo. —Renjun dice desde alguna parte. El aire huele a huevos fritos y café y Jeno suprime las violentas ganas de vomitar.

Otra media hora y un litro de agua pasa antes de que Jeno esté lo suficientemente consciente para sentarse en la mesa de Renjun.

—Hey, ¿puedo mudarme contigo?

Renjun lo mira como si le estuviese creciendo otra cabeza.

—¿No?

—¿Por favor?

—¿Qué pasó con lo de vivir con Jaemin?

—No puedo volver allí.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué no?

Jeno mira la mesa. Los eventos de anoche no son nada más que un borrón, pero la huella de los sentimientos permanece.

—Nos peleamos por algo ayer. No recuerdo qué dijo exactamente, pero había… algo. Lo único que sé es que no puedo volver a casa.

—De hecho, la única cosa que tienes que hacer es ir a buscarlo y hablar con él. —Le dice Renjun.

—No puedo ir a hablar con él ahora mismo. —Jeno siente como si estuviese olvidando algo vital aquí.

¿Qué le dijo Jaemin? ¿Por qué le hace sentir de esta forma, como si cada fibra del músculo de su corazón se estuviese rompiendo? Jeno se siente peligrosamente cerca de llorar; quizá todavía esté un poco borracho. Quizá la idea de perder a tu mejor amigo de la infancia porque sientas algo por él no es el futuro más optimista. Quizás…

Renjun toca su mano con una sonrisa empática.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana. Después, piensa sobre qué vas a hacer.

—Gracias.

—Tío, deja de llorar. Tengo que dejarte solo en un rato.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Me voy a casa de Xuxi.

—¿Xuxi?

—Ya sabes, Lucas.

Hay algo sonando en alguna parte del cerebro de Jeno, pero el dolor de cabeza no lo ayuda.

—Vale.

Renjun se levanta y recoge su plato.

—Como vomites en mi alfombra, te mato.

Cuando Jeno encuentra el coraje de volver a casa un día después, Jaemin no está ahí. El apartamento está ordenado, el aire tranquilo y Jeno sabe que Jaemin no ha estado ahí antes de que vea la nota en la encimera.

_Hey!_

_Me he ido a visitar a mis padres por un par de días._

_Hay sobras en la nevera y cosas en el congelador así que no morirás de hambre._

_Nana x_

Jeno alisa las arrugas del papel con un pulgar tembloroso. Incluso ahora, a Jaemin todavía le importa. Aun así, se asegura de que Jeno sobrevivirá sin él. Pero el hecho de que usara papel en vez de enviarle mensajes como de costumbre ya dice mucho. Ni siquiera le dijo a Jeno cuánto tiempo se mantendría alejado.

Tal vez no vuelva.

Jeno se pregunta si tendrá que mudarse. Si hace las maletas ahora y deja el piso a Jaemin, desaparece para facilitar las cosas a los dos.

El pensamiento le rompe el corazón de nuevo.

Los recuerdos de ellos están por todo este pequeño espacio compartido: la foto de la graduación del instituto en la nevera, junto a la pegatina del Lotte World donde Jaemin había perdido su teléfono una vez. La funda de guitarra en la esquina de su habitación que Jeno siempre abre con más frecuencia en Navidad. La colección de zapatos de Jaemin en la estantería encima del único par de zapatillas de Jeno. La moribunda planta de interior que está ahora al cuidado de Jeno desde que Jaemin perdió el interés.

Hay una pequeña pizarra en la cocina que usan para anotar las cosas que necesitan comprar, las cosas que deben hacer, recordatorios de las facturas que deben pagar. A veces hay el ocasional chiste sucio y, más a menudo, pequeños estímulos que a Jaemin le gusta dejar para Jeno antes de los plazos.

Ahora mismo, no dice nada.

A Jeno también le gustaría poder ir a casa con su madre, pero eso no es una opción, dado que Jaemin vive a dos casas de la calle. En realidad, no hay ningún lugar al que Jeno pueda correr. En todos los lugares donde ha estado, Jaemin ha aparecido.

Jaemin siempre ha estado en casa.

Jeno se fuerza a sí mismo a inspirar y espirar, una vez, dos veces, una y otra vez hasta que sus pulmones dejan de contraerse. Lleva un tiempo. Luego toma su teléfono y escribe un mensaje que probablemente debería haber enviado antes.

**Para: Nana (1:38 pm)**

_Hey_

_¿Cuándo vas a volver?_

Él husmea en su habitación por un tiempo, preguntándose si realmente debería empezar a empacar cosas, pero sin saber por dónde empezar. Cada objeto que recoge parece ser más pesado con cada recuerdo que vuelve a inundar y no se atreve a hacerlo. No puede. En cambio, hace maratones de Haikyuu, tratando de no pensar. Para cuando Jaemin envía un mensaje de texto ya es tarde.

**De: Nana (11:12 pm)**

_No lo sé todavía_

_¿por qué? ¿ha pasado algo?_

**Para: Nana (11:13 pm)**

_No_

_Simplemente siento que deberíamos hablar_

**De: Nana (11:20 pm)**

_Supongo que sí…_

_Volveré el miércoles_

Jeno mira su teléfono. Es lunes por la tarde, lo que supone tener dos días para prepararse para la conversación. No es suficiente. Ni siquiera _años_ han sido suficiente.

**Para: Nana (11:20 pm)**

_Ok_

**De: Nana (11:20 pm)**

_Lo siento por dejarte solo el otro día_

**Para: Nana (11:20 pm)**

_Yo también lo siento_

**De: Nana (11:20 pm)**

_Está bien_

_Buenas noches Jeno x_

**Para: Nana (11:20 pm)**

_Buenas noches Nana_

Jaemin vuelve la mañana del miércoles.

Jeno no se despertaba normalmente a las 9:42 a. m. a menos que tuviera que asistir a una conferencia, pero no podía dormir, dando vueltas en una habitación que era tan Jaemin que casi no importaba que el mismo Jaemin no estuviera allí.

Así que Jaemin lo encuentra aquí, en su cocina, de pie en el fregadero. La luz de la ventana ilumina la expresión cautelosa de Jaemin y Jeno siente como sus heridas cosidas apresuradamente se separan.

—Estás despierto. —Jaemin remarca.

Jeno asiente, poniendo la sartén que estaba fregando en el fregadero y seca sus manos.

—¿Deberíamos sentarnos?

Lo hacen, enfrente del otro en la mesa de la cocina. El sol empieza a calentar la madera, pero los hombros anchos de Jaemin proyectan una sombra sobre ella.

Se siente raro sentarse de esa forma, tan lejos del otro, como si fuese una entrevista de trabajo o algo así. Jaemin nunca ha aprendido lo que es el espacio personal o simplemente eligió ignorarlo. No ha habido un momento en la vida de Jeno en el que Jaemin estuviese tan alejado de él como lo está ahora, ni siquiera pateando los pies de Jeno por debajo de la mesa, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

Se siente mal. Todo esto está mal: la tensión en el aire, el rostro blanco de Jaemin, las manos temblorosas de Jeno. Puede ya oler la sal en su nariz de las lágrimas que, sin ninguna duda, caerán de sus ojos una vez Jaemin lo diga en voz alta. Diga que no pueden ser amigos nunca más. Diga que deberían ir por caminos separados.

Finalmente, finalmente. Todo se reduce a eso. Una separación en su vida, antes y después, pero no importa cuánto Jeno lo intente, no puede imaginarse una vida sin Jaemin.

Jeno ya sabe que Jaemin será bueno sobre eso, y quizá eso es peor. Jaemin es la persona más agradable que conoce, considerado hasta el punto de que está ciego para algunas cosas, alguien que iría al infierno por sus amigos. Por Jeno. Toda las cosas que ha hecho por él hasta ahora son incontables, y Jeno está tan, pero tan agradecido por haber tenido a Jaemin a su lado durante tanto tiempo. Por haber sido su mejor amigos, su mano derecha, la persona que ha estado siempre con él. Siempre han sido un pack. Jaemin con su inquisitiva y juguetona naturaleza y Jeno, tan carismático. Siempre han sido ellos dos y su par de peleas sólo les ha hecho ser más cercanos hasta que, una noche, Jaemin tuvo que ofrecer esa imposible, inimaginable cosa.

Jeno siente esto como un test de opciones, un test en el que elegir si pone la amistad por encima de sus sentimientos, y lo hubiese fallado. Hubiese sido un egoísta y haber dicho que sí cuando el mayor idiota hubiera elegido decir que no.

—Realmente no sé cómo empezar. —Jaemin dice. —Pero, uhm, lo siento.

Aquí viene.

—¿Lo siento por qué?

“ _¿Por ser demasiado amable? ¿Por no amarme de vuelta? ¿Por no…?_ ”

—Por besarte. Hacer que me beses cuando… Quiero decir. No me _arrepiento_ de ello. Pero sé que ahora te sientes raro y yo sólo… Dios, ¿por qué esto cuesta tanto?

Jaemin se tapa la cara con las manos por un momento, suspirando pesadamente. Cuando mira hacia arriba de nuevo, parece cansado, con la misma expresión que Jeno ha estado teniendo por semanas.

Jeno no está seguro de que estén hablando de lo mismo. Esperaba que Jaemin fuese más al grano, pero, otra vez, Jaemin está perdiendo a su mejor amigo también. Está perdiendo a Jeno, quien siempre ha estado ahí, siempre ha estado a su lado.

Jeno supone que no es fácil para él tampoco.

—No, Jaemin, _yo_ lo siento. —Jeno le dice y es lo máximo que puede decir antes de que su visión se ponga borrosa y su garganta se cierre.

No puede creer que esté pasando finalmente: la confesión, el fin de casi dieciocho años de amistad. Jeno nunca tuvo otro mejor amigo, siempre fue Jaemin.

Siempre simplemente Jaemin.

Parece imposible incluso imaginar una vida sin él y Jeno desea haber tenido una excusa, pero sabe que nunca podrá superarlo si no se dan un tiempo. Siempre se aferrará a esto, a ese único beso que se sintió demasiado real, y sabe que sería demasiado incómodo para los dos. No quiere tampoco sufrir eso.

—¿Perdón por qué? —Jaemin pregunta. Su voz es suave, temblorosa, pero Jeno no se atreve a mirar arriba y comprobar si está llorando.

 _Por enamorarme de ti._ Jeno ha tenido todo este tiempo para prepararse, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo ocultando esas palabras dentro de él para tener que decirlas ahora. Las letras se sienten como alambre alrededor de su garganta y no puede, no puede…

Oye a Jaemin suspirar, escucha el tap-tap de sus dedos en la superficie de la mesa.

—Voy a decirte lo que pienso, ¿vale? —Él pregunta y Jeno asiente porque, ¿qué más puede hacer?

Es hora de dejar de correr, dejar de esconderse, dejar de actuar. Si Jaemin pregunta, le va a decir la verdad.

—Okay. Uhm, Jeno, lo siento. —Jaemin repite y ahora Jeno sabe que está llorando, puede oírlo claramente. —Nunca quise arruinar nuestra amistad, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, lo prometo. Nunca… Perdón. Realmente sólo quería ayudarte, ¿sabes? _Prometo_ que nunca me aproveché de ti. Quiero decir, intenté pararlo tan pronto como empezaste a gustarme y… Entiendo que no quieras que sigamos siendo amigos. Sé que eso cambia todo, pero, _por favor_ , intenta seguir siendo amigo mío. Eres mi mejor amigo y yo realmente…. No quiero perderte porque haya pasado esto, no puedo. No a ti.

Jeno se congela.

¿Gustarle?

A Jaemin no le gusta nadie, no se enamora, no con las diez personas diferentes con las que ha estado y efectivamente no con Jeno. Jaemin no sabe lo que es el amor, no la cosa real, a pesar de su naturaleza afectiva que le hace fijarse en casi todo el mundo que conoce. No _sabe_ , no el tipo de amor que vive en tu pecho y tu estómago y las puntas de tus dedos, ese que te mantiene despierto por la noche y susurra sueños en tus oídos, ese que te abraza tan fuerte que crees que nunca serás libre de él.

—Jaemin, ¿qué…? ¿Qué dices? —Jeno pregunta, mirando hacia arriba.

Jaemin se mira las manos. Sus mejillas están rosas, lágrimas brillantes corren por su rostro y cuelgan de su barbilla.

—Sé que no debería haberte besado. No es algo que los amigos hagan, pero yo… Quería hacerlo de todas formas, sólo para ayudarte. Hasta que se besé de nuevo y me di cuenta de que quizá quería besarte porque tú eres tú.

Todo lo que Jeno hace es mirarlo. Jaemin no lo hace de vuelta, se seca con rapidez una nueva lágrima de su mejilla antes de continuar.

—No quería decírtelo, nunca, porque eres mi mejor amigo antes incluso de que todo esto pasase y casi lo estropeo. Me he dado cuenta de que estás más distante, ¿sabes? Lo sé. No quería continuar. Supuse que algún día me olvidaría de ello si todo seguía como antes, pero no pude hacerlo. Seguía pensando en excusas para besarte así que intenté darnos tiempo y espacio, sólo un poco y así no hacer cosas estúpidas. Pero cuando te vi con Jungwoo… Exploté. No debería haberlo hecho, lo sé, y lo siento. Tú… Puedes besar a quien quieras si te gusta y yo… Lo superaré. Lo intentaré. —Jaemin termina, secándose más lágrimas con las mangas.

—Jaeminie —Jeno respira. Sus rodillas tiemblan, todo tiembla, de alivio, de sentirse abrumado, de llevar consigo un peso enorme en el corazón durante tanto tiempo sólo para darse cuenta de que es la cosa más liviana de la Tierra. Tiene que asegurarse. Necesita que Jaemin lo diga. No es justo ya que él no puede decirlo, pero necesita escucharlo primero. ¿Y si se tratase de un terrible malentendido? —¿me amas?

Jaemin lo mira, su expresión increíblemente suave, como si Jeno fuese algo precioso. Jeno siente sus mejillas arder bajo esa mirada pero no se atreve a romper el contacto visual.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste lo que era el amor, no estaba seguro de a qué te referías. Pero entonces, cuando te besé esa primera vez en el sofá, yo… —Jaemin se encoge de hombros. —Lo sentí en mis huesos. Todavía lo hago cada vez que te miro y no se va. Lo siento…

—No tienes que pedirme perdón. —Jeno le interrumpe. Sabe que está llorando también, las lágrimas calientes en su cara, y debe lucir patético desde fuera, los dos en la mesa de la cocina, básicamente confesándose el uno al otro. —Porque yo… Jaemin, _tú_ … Siempre has sido tú para mí.

La boca de Jaemin se abre.

—¿A qué te refieres con siempre?

Jeno traga saliva. _La verdad_ , se dice a sí mismo. _Dile la verdad._

—Me… Me gustas desde hace años.

—No me jodas. —Jaemin susurra, levantándose de la silla. Camina alrededor de la mesa y tira de Jeno por sus muñecas hasta que están cara a cara.

La piel de Jaemin está brillando y Jeno podría mirarlo eternamente si eso significase conseguir verlo de esa forma: sus ojos tan brillantes, tan llenos de esperanza, como las primeras flores de la primavera.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te gusto —Jaemin dice, parpadeando rápidamente, como siempre hace cuando intenta comprender algo —y dejas que te bese, pensando que nunca me gustarías de vuelta?

Jeno cierra sus ojos por un momento.

—¿Por qué si no aceptaría a algo tan estúpido? Lo siento, pero pensé que… Pensé que eso sería lo más cerca que estaría de…

—Eso es tan estúpido, dios, Jeno. ¿Por qué te harías eso? Quiero decir, estoy agradecido de que lo hayas hecho y realmente…

Jaemin agarra la cara de Jeno, poniendo sus manos en su cuello con cuidado. Jeno siente sus pulgares en su mandíbula, acariciando con dulzura el hueso, y no puede evitar inclinarse hacia ellos.

—Ahora sé lo que se siente. El amor de verdad. Ahora todo tiene sentido y yo… Jeno, te amo. —Jaemin susurra.

Finalmente. Jeno siente que está respirando por primera vez después de años de estar bajo el agua, a pesar de que el aire ahora es nuevo y extraño y nada en absoluto parecido a lo que se merece, pero lo toma igualmente. Respira tan profundo como puede hasta que el oxígeno le llena los huesos porque es Jaemin.

_Te amo._

Las palabras eliminan cada segundo del dolor que Jeno ha acumulado durante años, como si estuvieran alisando una tela arrugada, como una gentil caricia sobre una cicatriz. Jaemin recogiendo las piezas del corazón de Jeno, juntándolas de nuevo y sujetándolo en las palmas de sus manos como si fuese un pequeño y frágil pajarito, algo precioso, revoloteante, efímero. Algo que siempre ha estado ahí. Que siempre volverá a él.

Cuando Jaemin besa a Jeno, es mucho mejor que todos los otros besos combinados. Sabe a sal, a alivio, sabe como si todos sus deseos colgasen de una cuerda dorada. Esto es lo que Jeno siempre ha querido, siempre ha estado soñando.

Ser amado de vuelta. La última pieza del puzle poniéndose en su sitio, volviendo a casa después de un largo y desagradable tiempo fuera.

Jeno supone que esto es lo que es Jaemin: un hogar. Es donde Jeno pertenece, ese único lugar que nunca abandonaría. Su pasado, presente y futuro combinados en una persona. Su para siempre.

Siempre va a ser Jaemin.

Más tarde se sientan en el sofá, con las piernas entrelazadas, una de las playlist favoritas de Jaemin sonando a través del bluetooth de los altavoces. Los ojos de Jeno no dejan de cerrarse; la falta de sueño le está afectando, al igual que la exhaustación emocional. La mano de Jaemin está en la suya y esta vez sí significa algo. Significa todo. Puede quedarse dormido y despertarse y seguir encontrando a Jaemin a su lado.

Quizá los milagros sí sucedan.

—Cuando dices que siempre te he gustado. —Jaemin comienza. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Desde que tenía trece años o así. Quiero decir, no me di cuenta de ello hasta más tarde, y me ha gustado más gente, pero bueno… —Jeno responde.

Jaemin lo mira.

—¿Qué? Jeno, eso es de _locos_. ¿Quién hace eso?

Jeno se encoge de hombros, negándose a mirar a Jaemin a los ojos.

—Bueno, eras tú, así que…

—Yo… Oh, Dios. Mierda, Jeno, lo siento. Todas esas veces que te hice conocer a la gente con la que salía, cuando te arrastraba a las fiestas…

—Está bien. —Jeno lo reconforta. —Hice todo eso como tu mejor amigo.

Jaemin sigue haciendo un puchero con sus labios, los ojos grandes y arrepentidos, y acaricia los nudillos de Jeno con su pulgar.

—Aún así. Te hice daño. No hay suficientes besos en el mundo para arreglar eso.

—Lo peor… Lo peor fue lo de Renjun. Porque, bueno, es nuestro amigo y estaba tipo “joder, él es lo suficientemente bueno para ti y yo no.”

Jaemin deja escapar un resoplido incrédulo.

—Mierda. Sólo quería que me gustase, quería liarme con Renjun para asegurarme de que eras especial. Y-ya lo sabía, pero no quería que fuese verdad porque tenía tanto miedo de perderte.

—Oh, _dios._ ¿De verdad?

Jaemin asiente. Es tan cálido, con su cuerpo pegado al de Jeno, tan cerca. Siempre han estado así de cerca. Nunca dejarán de estarlo. Jeno no tiene que pensar en despedidas y maletas empacadas y memorias irremplazables. A no ser…

La sonrisa se le cae de los labios.

—Jaeminie. —Dice.

—¿Mhm?

—No… No vas a desenamorarte de mí la semana que viene, ¿verdad?

Jaemin lo mira de nuevo y _dios._ Esto es como debe sentirse el amor.

—No me he sentido así nunca antes. —Jaemin admite tranquilamente. —No parece algo que vaya a irse nunca. Es como… Como si hubiese estado mirando una obra abstracta de arte que nunca ha tenido sentido para mí en toda la vida, pero ahora finalmente sí lo tiene. Y no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo no verla. Tampoco es que quiera.

—Eso… Eso es bueno. Las posibilidades de que me olvide de ti son mínimas.

—¿Sabes? Todas esas personas…. Creo que quizá no significaban nada porque siempre has estado tú ahí. Sólo que no sabía lo que significaba. Todo lo que quería estaba ahí pero no lo veía porque siempre estaba mirando a las personas erróneas.

—¿Y lo sabes ahora?

Jaemin sonríe amplio y besa el dorso de la mano de Jeno.

—Lo siento por tardar tanto.

Sentir el gentil toque de los labios de Jaemin en su piel, Jeno cree que la espera ha valido la pena. Joder, podría haber esperado para siempre.

Pero no tiene que hacerlo. Todavía se siente tan irreal que el mero pensamiento es abrumador. Jeno se pregunta si Jaemin puede sentir su corazón latir tan veloz al estar apoyado en el pecho de Jeno, se pregunta si el propio corazón de Jaemin también late de esa forma. Qué pensamiento tan extraño y a la vez tan maravilloso, que Jaemin sienta lo mismo que él. Extraño y maravilloso y, ahora, verdadero.

Jaemin se incorpora, poniéndose cara a cara con Jeno.

—Amo que me mires de esa forma.

Jeno siente sus mejillas enrojecerse.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si no tuvieses nada que esconder. Como si mirarme fuese algo especial.

—Lo es. Eres tú.

Jaemin deja un beso rápido en los labios de Jeno.

—¿Seguirías amándome si me tiño el pelo de rosa?

“ _Te amaré, no importa lo que hagas,_ ” piensa Jeno. Pasa sus dedos por los mechones castaños de Jaemin, intentando imaginarlo brillante y vivo como un cerezo floreciendo e, inmediatamente, se debilita.

—No voy a responder por mis acciones si lo haces.

Jaemin se ríe. Es el mejor sonido del mundo.

—Lo haré entonces.

—Hey.

—¿Qué?

 _Jaemin, te amo. Me haces muy feliz. Jamás pensé que podría sentirme así._ Todo lo que Jeno hace es mirarlo. Su boca que sonríe con tanta facilidad. Sus manos que encajan tan perfectamente con las suyas. Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, que miran a Jeno como si nunca tuviese suficiente de él.

—Lo sé. —Jaemin dice. —Yo también.

Ni Jeno ni Jaemin dicen nada la siguiente vez que los originales van a su piso.

Si Jeno es honesto, ha sido difícil ocultarlo de Renjun. Se muere por decírselo, pero Jaemin le hizo prometer que no lo haría, así que “será una sorpresa”.

Jeno no cree que Renjun esté muy sorprendido.

(Se lo dice a Seulgi de todas formas. Como esperaba, se vuelve loca e insulta a Jeno por haber sido tan estúpido antes de ahogarlo con un abrazo.

—Dile a Jaemin que la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a estrangular. —Dice cuando, finalmente, se separa de Jeno. —Por haberte hecho ser un tonto enamorado por ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo.

Jeno simplemente se ríe.)

Ven una película, excepto que, como siempre, nadie está prestando atención. Donghyuck y Chenle han empezado una partida de cartas con Jisung mirando por encima del hombro de Chenle. Mark está comiendo pizza él solo en el suelo y Renjun está con su teléfono, lo más seguro que hablando con Lucas.

Y Jaemin… Jaemin está sentado tan cerca de Jeno que está casi en su regazo, sus brazos a su alrededor. Ninguno les echa un vistazo. Jaemin haría lo mismo a cualquiera de los demás, excepto que ahora Jeno sabe que es especial.

—Nadie está mirando. —Jaemin murmura, girando su rostro de tal forma que su nariz casi toca la de Jeno. Jeno puede sentir su respiración en su mejilla y su corazón late más rápido, anticipándose a lo que Jaemin puede hacer después. —Podría besarte y nadie se daría cuenta.

—Pensé que _querías_ que se diesen cuenta. —Jeno responde de vuelta.

—Supongo que tendré que besarte durante más tiempo entonces.

La respiración de Jeno se entrecorta.

—Uhm, no veo los inconvenientes de eso.

Jaemin sonríe y Jeno está seguro de que sabe lo que le está haciendo a Jeno, disfrutando demasiado. Se inclina tan cerca que sus labios apenas se tocan, pero no es un beso apropiado. El corazón de Jeno late fuera de tiempo ahora, como si tratara de superar algo y el aire se siente espeso a su alrededor. ¿Jaemin quiere que cierre la última distancia? ¿Sólo está jugando con Jeno? Jeno no lo sabe y cuanto más tiempo lo piensa más difícil es respirar.

—¿Está alguien mirando? —Susurra Jaemin.

Jeno se inclina hacia atrás un poco, en parte para comprobarlo y en parte para escapar de la tensión por un segundo.

Nadie lo hace. Renjun se ha unido a la partida de cartas, la cual se vuelve cada vez más ruidosa a cada segundo que pasa.

—¿Por qué no simplemente se lo decimos? —Se queja Jeno.

—Porque eso es aburrido.

Jaemin pasa una de sus piernas sobre los muslos de Jeno, acercándose más. Las manos de Jeno se posicionan en sus caderas de forma tan natural mientras Jaemin pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y es entonces cuando Jaemin finalmente se inclina hacia él para besarlo.

Es fácil olvidarse de los demás cuando Jaemin lo besa. Es fácil olvidar que _todo_ lo demás existe. No hay nada más que importe excepto los labios de Jaemin moviéndose contra los de Jeno, después de años y años de anhelar finalmente un sueño tangible que consigue vivir cada día.

 _“No hay palabras para describir lo que se siente al ser amado por tu mejor amigo”_ , piensa Jeno.

Entonces un chillido agudo rompe el momento y Jaemin se ríe contra la boca de Jeno antes de deslizarse de su regazo.

Todos los miran, en silencio durante tres segundos. Sus caras son muy divertidas: Mark los mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Hyuck y Jisung parecen indignados, Chenle (el que gritó) excitado y Renjun acaba de terminar con todos ellos.

—Por fin estáis juntos, ¿no? —Renjun bromea y se desata el infierno.

En un sentido extraño, estar en una relación con Jaemin es tan normal. Han hecho todas las cosas de pareja antes de estar juntos, han vivido juntos por casi dos años, conocen todos los hábitos y defectos molestos que tienen.

Sólo hay unas pocas cosas que cambian. Para empezar, hay muchos más besos. Muchas más citas. Jeno ya no es el terrible compañero de Jaemin. Compran una cama nueva que hace un agujero en el presupuesto de Jeno, pero vale la pena cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente con los constantes latidos del corazón de Jaemin bajo su oreja.

A Jeno le preocupaba que tal vez más cosas fueran diferentes. Tal vez dejarían de ser mejores amigas ahora que son novios, pero debería haber sabido que no es así como funciona.

Jaemin nunca dejará de ser su mejor amigo. Todo lo demás es sólo otra parte de sus vidas ahora, un poco más de luz añadida a cada día.

A Jeno le encanta todo esto.

La felicidad es estar con Jaemin. Es una rebeca roja familiar que cuelga en el respaldo de una silla. Es la risa tintineante de Jaemin bajo una manta, su aliento parejo contra la piel de Jeno cuando se duermen, dos dedos unidos a través de la mesa.

Es el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura, un " _cariño, estoy en casa_ ", una sonrisa presionada en el lado del cuello de Jeno. Está despertando al rostro pacífico de Jaemin, sus pestañas revoloteando mientras se despierta. Es el " _te amo hasta el infinito y más allá_ " de Jeno garabateado en su pequeña pizarra que Jaemin se niega a borrar. Es poner una nueva polaroid en la nevera: ellos parados uno al lado del otro, Jeno sosteniendo una señal de paz, Jaemin apoyando su pecho contra el hombro de Jeno, café en mano. Hyuck lo había llamado su mejor boyfriend look.

Sus amigos los han calificado rápidamente como la pareja casada molesta y Renjun se queja de ello cada vez que puede, quejándose de cómo "sabía que esto pasaría". A Jaemin le gusta señalar que Renjun no es mucho mejor una vez que Lucas está cerca, pero es derribado por los demás cada vez porque son, de lejos, los que tienen el peor PDA.

A Jeno no le importa. Ha esperado demasiado tiempo para contenerse ahora y puede vivir con un montón de amigos irritados si eso significa que puede estar cerca de Jaemin todo el tiempo, puede ser feliz.

Jaemin está preparando la cena mientras Jeno pone la mesa. Jeno lo observa, cómo hace pucheros cuando se concentra en cortar los ingredientes, cómo sus manos se mueven tan seguramente por la cocina que apenas tiene que mirar. Incluso bajo la luz artificial amarilla de la lámpara es hermoso.

Momentos como estos, cuando ambos están haciendo lo suyo, pero siguen juntos, hacen que Jeno sea tan débil. Le hacen querer decir cosas estúpidas y cursis como “ _Jaemin, eres el único con el que compartiré mi gelatina o el sol debe estar tan envidioso de tu sonrisa o la felicidad eres realmente tú_.” Pero Jeno sabe por experiencia que es difícil decir estas cosas en voz alta, no importa cuánto quiera expresarlas y que es mucho más fácil para él mostrarlas en su lugar.

Jeno baja los platos, se presiona contra la amplia espalda de Jaemin y le besa la nuca, los brazos se deslizan alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo. Jaemin huele a las hierbas que ha estado cortando, como el gel de ducha de Jeno que debe haber estado robando de nuevo, como mil recuerdos de casa.

Jeno pone su barbilla sobre su hombro y Jaemin se ríe.

—Podrías estar ayudando, ¿lo sabes? —Jaemin sugiere y baja el cuchillo.

—Lo estoy. —Jeno murmura. —Estoy manteniendo la moral del cocinero alta.

Jaemin asiente.

—El cocinero necesita otro beso.

Jeno cumple, presionando sus labios sobre la nuca de Jaemin de nuevo, al lado de su cuello, su mejilla, la esquina de su mandíbula. Espera que pille el mensaje de los besos: “ _Te amo. Te amo tanto que no sé qué hacer conmigo. Siempre he sido tuyo._ ”

Jaemin suspira contento, echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse contra Jeno.

—¿Puedes coger el pepino de la nevera?

—¿Qué consigo a cambio?

Jaemin bufa.

—La cena.

—¿Puede esperar la cena cinco minutos?

—¿Por qué?

Jeno aprieta su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Jaemin un poco.

—Quiero quedarme así por un momento.

—Uhm, sólo si me das otro beso.

—Estás muy necesitado.

—Lo dices tú.

Jeno deja que Jaemin se gire en sus brazos hasta que estén cara a cara. Jaemin lo abraza y entierra su cara en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, tan flexible contra su pecho. Encajan uno alrededor del otro como si nunca estuvieran destinados a estar separados. A veces Jeno piensa que no lo eran.

Jaemin se retira para mirarlo. Lo que pasa con Jaemin es que ve a la gente: nunca evita el contacto visual, nunca es tímido para mirar a alguien a la cara, siempre se asegura de estar atento cuando alguien dice algo.

Es otra parte de Jaemin que Jeno encuentra tan terriblemente entrañable. Su gentil atención. Su intento de dar a todos la atención que se merecen.

Pero la forma en que Jaemin lo mira ahora, es sólo para Jeno. Le pertenece como el corazón que Jaemin puso en las palmas abiertas de Jeno, confiando en él para mantenerlo a salvo. Jeno lo sabe. Hay una ternura en los ojos oscuros de Jaemin que nadie más llega a ver y hace que las rodillas de Jeno se debiliten un poco. Nunca entiende cómo Jaemin puede ser tan agudo y tan suave, cómo sus bordes sólo añaden a su lenidad, su inherente calidez.

Jaemin apoya su frente contra la de Jeno, sus dedos acariciando la mejilla de Jeno.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. —Jeno responde calmado. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —Yo… Yo te amo también.

Jaemin sonríe como el amanecer y entonces lo besa.


End file.
